Dagur Hicca M Stories
by Kathryn Mills
Summary: Just as the title suggests, this is where I'll be putting all my M rated Darg/Fem!Hiccup stories from now on. So enjoy ;)
1. Intruder

**Merry Christmas Everyone :D Sorry it's a little late :) The latest chapter of Berserk Hooligan is taking a while, so in the mean time I hope you all enjoy this :) This oneshot has been rattling in my head ever since I wrote 'that scene' in my Valhalla Crystal story. Hope you like it ;)**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, rape fantasy, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Intruder

/

/

/

Today had been a really long day.

Honestly, all Hicca wanted to do right now was curl up and go to sleep.

Her father wasn't home, so at least she could have some peace and quiet for a while. As she unlocked the front door to the large house and stepped inside, her cat, Toothless, scurried out between her feet. Great, now she really had the whole house to herself.

She kicked off her shoes, dropped her shoulder bag on the floor, and pushed the door shut behind her.

Or at least, she tried to.

But a thick leather biker boot was shoved between the door and its frame, and a tall broad figure pushed his way inside the house.

Hicca turned in surprise, "D-Dagur?"

"Hello, cutie"

Before Hicca could say another word, the older boy slammer the door behind him, stomped closer to Hicca and picked her up off the ground. He threw her over his right shoulder roughly, making her squeak as he did so.

"Dagur! What are you doing? Put me down!" Hicca yelled.

"No chance," Dagur started walking, jostling Hicca a little as he did so.

"Dagur, get out of my house!" Hicca yelled again trying not to let her panic show. "Where are you taking me?" Dagur was now walking upstairs, his much stronger body able to carry her light form with no trouble at all, "Dagur what are you planning?"

Dagur just gave a smirk, "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking what I want."

Hicca cried out as Dagur smacked her behind hard, "Ah! D-Dagur, put me down!"

She was really starting to get frightened as Dagur reached the top of the stairs, and started heading for her bedroom.

"Just wait, you're going to love this," Dagur said with a smirk.

He kicked open her bedroom door, strode confidently inside, and threw her down on top of the bed.

Hicca pushed herself up to glare at Dagur, but her eyes widened with fear as Dagur removed his biker jacket. He dropped it to the ground, now only wearing a tight black t-shirt, dirty jeans and heavy leather boots.

Hicca slowly started to shuffle backwards, "W-What are you doing?"

Dagur gave a tired sigh, "Stop asking so many questions, it's annoying." Dagur lunged forward, grabbed Hicca's ankle and yanked her towards him. He leaned forward and loomed over her, his hands pressing into the mattress either side of her head, boxing her in.

He gave another smirk, "Are you really so much of a prude you don't know what sex is?"

Before Hicca could answer, Dagur started pulling at her clothes, yanking her top up and her jeans down. His hands moved quickly, soon her pale flat stomach was on show, and then her pale green bra and panties.

"Eek! Dagur! Stop it! Let me go!" Hicca tried to push him off her and keep her clothes in place. But Dagur was stronger, he pulled her top over her head and tangled it around her wrists, using it to hold her arms above her head as he yanked her jeans the rest of the way down her legs.

Once her legs were free, Hicca started kicking out, trying to throw Dagur off her. But Dagur just shifted himself between them, pressing himself hard against her hips. Hicca could feel it through his dark jeans and her cotton panties, he was already hard.

"Can you feel it, Hicca?" She felt Dagur's hot breath against her neck as he spoke. "My hot cock pressing against your pussy, I bet you're tight and wet already. Such a dirty girl."

"No, stop it!" Hicca cried out again as Dagur's hand started to wonder over her. One hand held her arms above her head, while the man above her licked and sucked on her neck, his other hand coming up to cup her breast through her bra. Eventually he found the catch at the front of her bra and clicked it open, allowing Hicca's soft and round breasts to spring free, Dagur smirked at the dark blush that covered Hicca's cheeks.

He dived down and sucked on her left nipple harshly, all the while slowly shifting his hips against hers, loving the way her thighs twitched either side of his waist. Hicca gasped and struggled under him, her body already reacting. When she finally managed to pull one of her hands free from her tangled top, she slapped Dagur hard across the face.

The second his grip loosened, Hicca rolled onto her stomach and quickly started to crawl away from him.

But Dagur was quicker.

Before she could even get off the bed, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. Dagur yanked off her bra and panties completely, and shoved her face into the mattress.

"Such a naughty girl," Dagur snarled, his eyes travelling up and down her now fully naked form. He knelt on the bed behind her and moved his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing down to keep her upper body still, while his other hand lifted her hips into the air. She was now on her knees with her ass raised, her back ached beautifully as her breasts pressed against the bed.

Dagur licked his lips at the sight, he pulled his free hand back and spanked her hard across her left ass cheek.

"Ah!" Hicca jerked forward and clenched her fists in the bed sheets, it was so embarrassing. But Dagur didn't stop at just one smack.

He spanked her ass again and again, changing to her other cheek every third strike. He didn't stop till both her cheeks were red and she was panting under him.

"P-Please... Please stop," Hicca begged again, but Dagur just laughed.

"Why should I? We're only just getting started."

Dagur didn't waste any more time, he ran his fingers down her spine, between her cheeks, and slipped his index finger straight into her wet, warm cavern.

"Gah!" Hicca's fingers gripped the sheets tightly, trying not to cry out as Dagur's finger shifted inside of her.

"Your pussy is so wet already, I knew you'd love this," Dagur chuckled as he added another finger.

Hicca groaned as the fingers bent and rubbed against her inner walls, she couldn't help the way her body responded to the harsh touches. Oh god, did she actually like being dominated?

"N-No, I don't! Stop it!" Hicca said through gritted teeth, it felt like her skin was burning.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Dagur's fingers finally left her, but then she heard the sound of his fly being pulled down.

Dagur pulled out his impressive length and pumped it a few times in his hand, allowing Hicca to hear the vulgar wet slapping sound. She tried to pull away again, but Dagur was still holding her down with one hand against her back.

"Are you ready for me, babe? You ready for me to fill you with my cock?" Dagur rubbed the head of his cock over her lower lips, teasing at Hicca's entrance.

"No! Please don't! Stop!" But before Hicca could try and get away again, Dagur shoved his entire length into her.

"AAH! No! Please! T-Take it out!" Hicca screamed at the feeling of being filled so completely and so suddenly, tears starting to build in her eyes. God, her inner walls were burning at the stretch, it felt like Dagur was touching her very core.

Dagur had to pause for a second and take a couple of deep breaths, she was so tight around him. He moved both his hands to her hips and pulled out of her slowly.

Then he shoved himself back in.

"Aah! D-Dagur... Please!" The shock sent sparks all the way up Hicca's spine, making her toes curl and her head spin, it made her cry out so loudly.

"See?" Dagur said with a wicked smile, "I knew you'd love it." Dagur reached around and took Hicca's chin in his hand, pulling her up so that she was on her hands and knees, her eyes wide as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Tell me you love it."

"W-Wha..." Hicca whispered breathlessly.

Dagur wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her up until she was only on her knees, her back flush against his chest, his cock still inside of her. Hicca shivered as the change in position caused his length to shift inside of her, while her hands gripped his arm tightly so he didn't choke her.

"Say you love having my cock in your pussy," Dagur said in a deep tone. He rolled his hips, making her moan quietly.

"Ooh... Dagur, stop it..."She tried to move away, but Dagur wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, nibbling on her earlobe and running his free hand over her stomach.

"I said, say it."

Hicca gulped as she tried to get her breathing under control, god, why did his dick make her feel so good?

"... I... I love it..." She whispered, her tears finally overflowing as her body forced her to admit what she was really feeling.

Dagur smirked and spanked her once more, rolling his hips forward again. His grip slipped from her throat as he let her upper body fall back to the mattress, his hands on her hips once more as he slowly pushed in and out of her, Hicca gripped the sheets tightly and tried not to moan.

"What do you love?" Dagur asked her. When Hicca bite her lip and refused to answer, Dagur leaned over her, letting her feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. "Answer me, Hicca."

Hicca shivered, "... I... Love your... your..."A dark blush spread over her cheeks, she really didn't want to say it out loud, it was so dirty.

"My cock," Dagur said for her as he thrust hard into her again, forcing a moan from her, brushing her hair to the side so he could lick away the tears that slipped down her cheek. "Say you love my cock."

"I love... your cock..." Hicca whispered, closing her eyes tightly in defeat.

Dagur smiled evilly, and pulled out of Hicca to slam into her again, he kept thrusting at a deep and smooth pace.

"Ah! Ah! D-Dagur! Please! No! A-Ahh!" Hicca's body jerked with each of Dagur's thrusts, his firm grip was forcing her back onto his dick. Her eyes were watering, her thighs were burning, and the friction against her walls was driving her crazy.

"Tell me what you want Hic, say you want me to fuck you harder?" Dagur's breath started to come out in pants.

Oh god, Hicca was starting to go mad. She didn't want it... but it felt so fucking good.

"Da-Dagur! F-Fuck me harder," she whimpered out.

"Louder!" Dagur roared, he wanted to hear her scream as he came inside of her.

"F-Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ah! Please! Dagur!" Hicca gasped out, tears streamed down her face and drool started to run from the corner of her mouth. Oh god, yes! His cock was touching her everywhere, every time Dagur yanked her hips back, he hit each and every sensitive area inside of her, she was going to cum so soon.

But just then, Dagur decided to change their position once more.

He reluctantly pulled out of Hicca and rolled her onto her back, lifting her legs up and onto his shoulder, he could fuck her even deeper now. Dagur leaned down and grasped her wrists tightly in his larger hands, she couldn't move at all now, completely at his mercy.

Then he thrust all the way into her, far deeper than he'd been before.

"Ah! God, Dagur! Oh!" Hicca threw her head back as she cried out, while Dagur groaned as she tightened around him, he leaned down and licked away the tears from her cheeks.

"You look so good like this, so cute and filthy at the same time. I love seeing you submit to me." Dagur's hips began thrusting hard and fast again, hitting different areas of Hicca's body as she twitched and writhed under him. He was so deep now, almost touching her womb.

"You're sucking me in Hicca, you want my cock so badly don't you slut? You're such a dirty girl." Dagur's smirk grew as Hicca threw her head back and moaned loudly, he loved watching her unravel into a puddle pleasure.

"I really love seeing you like this Hicca. You're like my own personal sex toy, all desperate and wet for me to use however I want. But you're such a bad girl for holding back your moans, I'm going to make you scream."

With that, Dagur let one of her wrists go and ran his now free hand across her body, down her neck, over her nipples and then down over her stomach to her womanhood. Then he pinched her clit roughly, rolling it quickly between his thumb and forefinger, all the while ramming his length into her.

Hicca arched her back as pleasure flooded her system, "AAH! Oh god! Dagur! No! Oh! Aah! I-It's too much! Please!"

"Please what, Hicca? Do you want to cum?" Dagur panted out, his thrusts still going strong.

Hicca cried out again, she was going to go crazy. "Y-Yes! Yes! Oh god! Oh god!"

"Then ask nicely, and I'll let you cum," Dagur bit his lip to stop himself from finishing, he wasn't going to cum until she did.

"P-Please let me cum! Ah! Please, Dagur! Oh!" Hicca's voice was becoming so breathless, her eyes rolling back and her hair splayed around her, she was so fucking sexy. But Dagur wanted one more thing before he let her come.

"Call me 'Master'."

Hicca gulped again, why did the thought of calling Dagur such a thing make her so wet? She needed to cum so badly, it was almost painful.

"M-Master... Please let me cum!" Hicca moaned out.

That did it.

Dagur thrust his hips violently and pinched her clit again, hitting Hicca's sensitive area with every push. She let out a series of screams as her walls clamped down around Dagur's cock, she was drowning in pleasure, her vision go blurry, shocks ripping through her as she came. Dagur kept thrusting for a little longer, forcing her orgasms to keep going, finally letting his forehead fall against her shoulder.

He felt her gush around his heavy length, the tightness soon brought him to completion as well. He pushed as far into of her as he could go and shot his cum deep inside of her, there was so much heat between them, it was burning.

Finally the shocks died down. Dagur pulled out of Hicca slowly, and watched the mix of their juices drip out of her and onto the mattress, she was so full of his semen.

"So... Was that how... you imagined it?" Dagur panted as he collapsed on his side next to her.

Hicca gave a tired smile, "Better... Oh my god... that was amazing." She rolled over and snuggled against Dagur's side.

"Yeah, I never knew you were so kinky," Dagur said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hicca looked up at him with large hopeful eyes, "So... you're alright with doing this again sometime?"

He gave a small chuckle, "Give me a few minutes and I'll do you again right here."

As it turned out, Hicca really did like it rough.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my first ever oneshot :) Let me know what you think :) I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Berserk Hooligan as well as my other upcoming stories :D See you all soon :)**

 **P.S. In answer to SadieStone's question: Yes, Hicca did want it. As it turns out, in this particular version, Hicca has a bit of a 'Force Play' kink ;)**

 **If any of you want some more of these short sexy stories, let me know :)**


	2. Disruption in Class

**Hello all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot. I've decided to leave these as separate stories, instead of adding it on as a separate chapter, but these stories do exist in the same 'universe' per say, so you can consider this a somewhat sequel :)**

 **Also, to answer some questions from the Intruder story:**

 **The whole premise of Intruder was based around rape fantasy, not actual rape! Dagur and Hicca are a genuine couple in the story, and the situation was created at Hicca's request. Hicca is quite kinky in my stories ;)**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, toys, bathroom sex, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Disruption in Class

/

/

/

To say that Dagur and Hicca were getting a little more adventurous in their relationship...

Was an understatement.

They had already experimented with role-play, which Hicca particularly enjoyed. Especially when it came to giving up control to the other, just being completely at the other's mercy was quite a turn on for her.

Dagur on the other hand, loved the public displays of affection the most. He would shower Hicca with passionate kisses and loving touches every opportunity he got, she often through he was doing it on purpose just to make her blush with embarrassment. However, even though she wasn't much of an exhibitionist, there were times when Hicca allowed him to take it to the extremes.

Now, was one of those times.

Hicca and Dagur sat in their respective seats as their teacher droned on and on about the Viking era, Dagur's seat being at the back against the window, while Hicca was seated next to Astrid in the centre of the room. Dagur hated history only slightly less than some other subjects in school, his favourite of course being gym class, but Hicca seemed to really like history.

Dagur, dressed in his usual biker jacket and dark jean, watched her from the back of class, she wore a simple blouse and knee length skirt that Dagur always found cute. Her eyes flickering between her notes and the white bored, furiously taking down notes as if it was second nature. A smirk grew on Dagur's face as he watched her, it was almost as if she'd forgotten about him, her full focus instead on the teachers words. He would soon remedy that.

Without raising suspicion, Dagur slipped his hand into his pocket and felt around for the small disk shaped remote. He watched Hicca for a moment longer, waiting for just the right moment as Hicca took a short pause and then began writing again.

He flicked the switch on.

The reaction was immediate. Hicca's whole body tensed and shuddered, her pen falling out of her hand and clattering to the floor. Thankfully no one took any notice, no one aside from Dagur that is.

Hicca glanced behind her, only to find her boyfriend smirking at her from the back of the room. She felt so on display, even though she and Dagur were the only two in the entire room who knew what was happening to her. Dagur loved watching the way she shifted in her seat, her cheeks turning pink as she bent down to pick up her pen, desperately trying not to cry out as her shifting hips caused more pleasure to slither through her.

The small twitching bullets were only on the first level right now, but Dagur couldn't wait to see what happened when he turned them up further. When Hicca had first brought up the idea a couple of days ago, it was Dagur who had suggested using two instead of just one. One pushed right inside Hicca's walls, and the other tapped in place against her clit, he was able to control both from his remote.

Hicca took a deep breath and tried to focus on her work, she needed to catch up to what the teacher was saying. But just as her pen was about to touch the paper, the vibrations increased.

Now on level two, the two bullets were creating quite a bit of friction against Hicca's sensitive skin. She had been able to ignore them before, but now she could barely focus on what she was supposed to be writing. The dual waves coursed through her, the one on the inside shivering against her walls, while the other assaulted the small bundle of nerves.

Hicca suddenly felt a tapping on her arm, she almost jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Astrid looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, you okay?"

It took Hicca a second to register what Astrid was asking her, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered back.

Astrid frowned, "Are you sure. You're look a little flushed."

Hicca took another deep breath and crossed her legs under the table, trying to relax and stop her voice from shaking. "It's just a little warm in here. Really, I'm fi-Ah!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dagur kicked the vibrations up higher, forcing a half-moan half-gasp from her.

Hicca's whole body jerked, she grit her teeth or risk another embarrassing sound slipping past her lips.

"Hicca? What happened?" Astrid kept her voice down, but still sounding concerned.

The auburn haired girl glanced over her shoulder again, her brow creased in a slight from. Dagur just continued to grin evilly at her, he was really enjoying this. Maybe even more than Hicca first thought. Her eyes drifted from Dagur's face and caught sight of his hands, under the table and out of sight from everyone else in the class, the hand that wasn't grasping the remote was stroking himself through his dark jeans. He was getting hard just by watching her squirm.

"Hicca?"

She snapped back to reality and turned to face Astrid once more, "S-Sorry. I just got this really weird shiver d-down my spine."

The blond frowned, "Maybe you should see the nurse after class."

"Yeah, m-maybe."

Hicca took another deep breath, when suddenly the vibrations stopped all together.

She shuddered as the waves of pleasure halted, her whole body tense, just waiting for Dagur to start tem again.

But he didn't.

He just sat there watching her, still stroking himself slowly. Hicca felt almost nervous, unsure of what Dagur was planning. But Hicca took the opportunity to breathe a little easier, and make sure no one else in the class was suspicious. Thankfully most other's in the class were either asleep or focused on the lesson, only Astrid was suspicious, but when Hicca had visibly relaxed, the blond had turned back to her notes.

Dagur seemed to be giving her a break, so Hicca went back to her notes, she had already missed a lot.

Thankfully, she was able to concentrate in class until the bell rang, the teacher cut his droning short and excused the students. Hicca breathed a sigh of relief and stood to slowly pack away her stuff, taking her time to collect all of her notes.

But just as she was preparing to follow everyone else out of the room, two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked with a bright smirk.

Hicca looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Well, thanks to you, my legs won't stop shaking-Ah!"

Hicca felt her whole body jerk as a powerful feeling rushed through her. Dagur had chosen now of all times to turn the vibrators back on, but unlike before, he wasn't starting off gently. He turns the control up as high as it would go, forcing Hicca to endure it's most maddening speed. She would have collapsed into a moaning mess if Dagur hadn't been holding her up, thankfully the classroom was mostly empty now, with everyone on their way to lunch.

"Come with me."

Before Hicca could ask, Dagur had grasped her hand and yanked her out of the room, barely giving her enough time to grab her bag. He pulled her through the mass of people, they were all heading either outside or towards the lunch hall, but Dagur was leading her deeper into the school. Finally they came to the upstairs boy's bathroom, Hicca hadn't really been paying attention, her legs quaking as the powerful vibrations continued to make her body pulse. She was pulled back to reality when Dagur pulled her into the bathroom.

"W-Wait! D-Dagur, what a-are you doing?" It was impossible to stop her voice from shaking on every second word. Her whole body was feeling the pulses now.

Dagur just threw her a smirk and stepped forward, he checked the other cubicles and confirmed the no one else was inside, then he each under one of the sinks and pulled out an out of order sign. How long had he been planning this?

Dagur quickly hung the sign on the outside of the door and locked it from the inside, at least now they had some real privacy.

They didn't waste any more time and lunged at each other, locking their lips together and allowing their hands to wonder all over. Hicca moaned wantonly into the sloppy kiss, "Dagur! Fuck! I'm s-so close."

He answered her pleas, and turned off the vibrators. He reached under her skirt and into her panties, finally pulling away the well-used toys, only to replace them with his own fingers.

"You really wet down here," Dagur chuckled as his easily slipped two fingers into her. Hicca moaned again as the fingers brushed her insides, so much better than the relentless rubber coated toys. "We should definitely do this again."

Hicca returned the favour and quickly undid Dagur's jeans, slipping her nimble fingers inside to wrap around his erection. "Maybe we should, Ah! Especially if you get this hard just from... mmmh... just from watching me," she purred in his ear, lifting her other hand to thread her fingers through his long hair.

Dagur moved his free hand to Hicca's shirt, somehow managing to get it open without pulling off any buttons. He kept his fingers moving inside her, while his other hand massaged her breasts and his lips moved to her collar bone, forcing more moans from her.

Her knees buckled as the waves of pleasure returned, she panted and clung to him, her fingers digging into his scalp and tightening around his length. "God! Dagur... Ah! Please hurry!"

The auburn haired male yanked his hands away from Hicca, bending down to wrap them around her hips, Hicca pulled her hand out of his jeans and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. All at once Dagur lifted Hicca off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he walked forward and let her sit on the ledge pressing her against the mirror. Hicca let out another loud moan as Dagur rubbed himself against her hard.

He pulled away just enough to push her skirt up, and pull her panties down her slender legs. Finally he pushed his jeans down and pulled out his cock, rubbing himself once more to make himself slick enough, then he pushed inside her in one stroke.

Hicca threw her head back and clung to him tightly, feeling every part of him as he thrust inside her. "God! Dagur! Ooh! So good! Oh god! Don't stop! Ah!" Hicca shifted her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts, loving the feel of him so deep inside of her. The very thought that they were doing it in such a public place also sent a tingle through her spine.

Unfortunately, with all the build up the two had gone through, they weren't going to last much longer. Dagur's thrusts increased in speed and power, his hands on her hips with Hicca's legs wrapped around his waist. She pulled him in tightly as their moans and groans turned to screams and shouts, gasping each other's name as they were pushed over the edge.

Hicca's walls, legs and arms all clenched around him, not allowing him to move anywhere other than deeper into her. Dagur dug his fingers into her hips and let himself go, spilling into her and coating her walls.

They stayed like that for a long while, both too consumed by bliss to even try moving.

Dagur was the first to move. Pulling back just enough to slip out of her, Hicca shuddered and let out another moan as she felt his seeds escape from her, her insides so sensitive to the motion.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

Hicca just smiled and gave a happy hum. After dealing with those punishing vibrators for so long, finally getting release had left her exhausted, she slumped onto Dagur's shoulders and lazily ran kisses up his neck.

Dagur gave another chuckle, "Careful, You get me worked up again."

"Sorry," She mumbled.

Dagur helped her down from the ledge, making sure she didn't collapse, they cleaned up and made sure they were both presentable. Dagur made sure the vibrators and remote were safe in his pocket, then he unlocked the bathroom door and poked his head out to check the hallway was clear.

Hicca couldn't help but giggle, they had been so loud a moment ago, and only now they were trying to be secretive.

Dagur frowned and turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Hicca reassured him. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, let's go." Dagur took her hand as they both made their way back to the lunch hall, neither of them able to shake the smiles from their faces.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my second one shot done :) Also Just to let you know the next chapter of Hicca of Berk is on hold for a little while, I need to get some other work done, but I will get back to it as soon as I'm done :)**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :)**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	3. Belong to

**Hello all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **Requested a while ago in the comments. 'Why don't you write one with either Hicca or Dagur get jealous and just staking claim in a I'm gonna tie you up and show who's you are kind of way' by MMM.**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, slight bondage, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Belong To

/

/

/

"Who's Jenifer?"

Dagur's ears perked up, Hicca's tone did not sound good.

He had just stopped by to watch a movie with Hicca, but now she was standing at the entrance to the living room, Dagur's phone in one hand and an angry scowl on her usually gentle face.

Dagur was lying on the sofa looking up at her with a confused look, "Is that my phone?"

"You left it in the kitchen," Hicca answered, but still held onto the phone. "So...?"

"So?"

Hicca gave a sigh, "Who is Jenifer?"

Dagur sat up on the sofa, his arm lounging over the head rest, "Oh yeah, I have to work with her on a project thing."

"Is that all?" Hicca asked with a frown. She looked back at Dagur's dark blue phone, scrolling down through the texts and reading them aloud.

"Let's see... 'Hey, Dag. Hope your excited for tomorrow, we're going to have lot of fun. Winky face.'"

Hicca turned back to Dagur with a frown, but Dagur just shrugged, clearly not seeing the problem. Normally he would ask Hicca for help with school work, but they were supposed to work with their partners on this one.

Hicca kept reading, "This one arrived just now. 'Just to let you know my parents are going to be away visiting friends, we'll have the house to ourselves tomorrow. Winky Face. Kiss, kiss, kiss.' Well... she seems to like you," Hicca commented. Her whole body becoming more and more tense with every kiss the other girl sent her boyfriend.

Dagur gave a sigh as he leaned back on the sofa, "I guess. Then again, it's hard for girls not to like me." Hicca turned her glare from the phone to him, "Hic... she's just a clingy girl. Nothing is gonna happen."

Hicca turned off the phone, an unsure look on her face. Her arms were folded and her gaze was to the floor, "Is she pretty?"

Dagur couldn't help but give a chuckle, the shorter, auburn haired girl was so cute. "Aww, Hiccy. Are you jealous?"

She finally walked over to Dagur and gave him back his phone, "I'm not jealous. I just don't like that so many girls hang off you, and constantly flirt with you, even when I'm standing right next to you."

The male stood and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well can you blame them? You're dating a very handsome man you know. It's only natural for other women to be interested."

Hicca's annoyance only grew, the way he'd said it, as if it was no big deal for other girls to be sniffing around him. She as practically fuming at this point, "Please, at least try and remember who your girlfriend is."

Dagur gave a confused look, "It's you, right?"

It was meant as a joke, but that one line pushed Hicca over the edge.

But she didn't yell or scream, she didn't even look angry anymore. She took a step away from him, dislodging his arm from her shoulders. She took a deep breath and looked at Dagur with a neutral gaze.

"Hic? It was just a joke." Dagur wasn't sure why, but Hicca's silence was worrying him.

The corner of Hicca's lips twitched upwards, but only for a split second, then her face became neutral again. She tilted her head up to look at Dagur, her face showing no emotion. "Dagur, I want you to wait down here, whilst I go upstairs."

"Um... okay..." Dagur sat down on the sofa, while Hicca turned and walked upstairs.

He leaned back into the soft sofa cushions and waited.

And waited.

And... waited...

It had only been 5 minutes, but Dagur was already so board without Hicca.

He had just completed another level of Candy Crunch on his phone, when suddenly his mobile buzzed in his hand, almost making him jump out of his skin. He looked over the screen and saw the little message icon flashing.

A text? From Hicca?

Dagur tapped the screen to read the text.

'Come up to my room.'

He really didn't know what to think. This was getting really weird, Hicca wasn't quite acting like herself. So of course, curiosity got the better of him. He stood from the sofa and stepped out of the living room before climbing the wide stair case up to Hicca's bed room.

He reached the plain white door and knocked a couple of times. "Hicca? Are you okay?"

"Come in," A sultry voice answered, it took Dagur a second to realise it was actually Hicca's voice. He'd never heard her sound like that before.

Dagur slowly opened the door, and froze at the sight in front of him.

Hicca's bed room was as immaculate as always, the bed neatly made and everything put away where it was supposed to be. But that's where the normality ended.

Hicca sitting on the bed in very sexy clothing was not exactly normal.

The curtains were drawn over the window, allowing a soft light to enter the room, almost like mood lighting. But that wasn't the only reason Hicca had drawn the curtains.

There's no way she would have worn something like that with the curtains open.

It was one of those outfits she only wore on 'special' occasions, especially when Dagur had done something very good. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, leaned back with one arm across her flat stomach. Her long hair falling loose down her back, and her sultry gaze directed at him.

Her clothing was black with white lacy trim. The bra was slightly see-through around the edges, almost showing Hicca's nipple if the lacing wasn't in the way. The skirt was thin and barely covered anything, with the lace tickling the tops of Hicca's thighs and strips of fabric wrapping around her hips. Dagur would have been able to see everything if her legs weren't crossed.

God damn she was sexy.

As it turned out, Dagur had just been standing there staring for a while. He only snapped out of it when Hicca spoke up, "Do you want to come over here and join me?"

Dagur thought about it... for about a millisecond.

He dived onto the bed and pounced on Hicca, pushing her back against the bed, gripping her shoulders as he leaned down to kiss her. But she turned her head away and placed her finger over his mouth.

"Wait, lay down first."

Dagur frowned, but Hicca just smiled sweetly at him. He gave a sigh and lay back against the pillows, his mood perking up as Hicca ran her hand up his chest.

"Now, you're going to lie back and close your eyes."

"Really? But I want to see you," Dagur pouted.

Hicca gave a small giggle, "Just for a second. I promise it'll be worth it," She winked down at him as she pulled at one of her bra straps, allowing it to slip off her shoulder.

Dagur did as he was told again and closed his eyes, Hicca's surprises were usually pretty cool. He felt as the auburn haired girl shift on the bed, sitting on his hips with her thighs resting either side of him. It was a little hard to tell through his clothes but by the feel of it, Hicca really didn't have anything on under her skirt.

She leaned forward and kissed along Dagur's jaw, running her hands down and under his shirt.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He really did like Hicca's surprises, but he wanted to see her more.

"Not just yet."

Hicca leaned her upper body off of Dagur and shifted her hips over his, she could feel him getting harder as she leaned over to grab something from the side table.

"Can I look now?"

Hicca chuckled again, "Just a little longer."

Dagur gave a groan, why wasn't he allowed to open his eyes? It was getting really hard to keep his eyes closed, he could feel every twitch from Hicca's form as she shifted over him, it was impossible for her not to feel the tent in his jeans now. But just because he couldn't see her didn't mean he couldn't touch her.

He felt across the bed until his hands reached her knees, his fingers grazing up her soft thighs. He heard Hicca giggle as he ran his thumb up the inside of her thighs, she was ticklish there.

She ran her hands across his chest once more, up towards his shoulders and down his arms, then she grasped his hands tightly. She leaned over him again and shoves his hands above his head.

"Wha? Hicca, wha-?" Before Dagur could finish his question, he heard a metallic clink from above his head. His eyes snapped open, only to see Hicca grinning down wickedly at him. He tilted his head up to see where the metallic sound had come from, and sure enough, there was a set of Hicca's handcuffs looped around the bars of her headboard and cuffed around his wrists.

Now, Dagur and Hicca had definitely made good use of these handcuffs before. But this was actually the first time Dagur had been on the receiving end of them, this lack of control was very new for him.

Thankfully, Hicca picked up on his nervous. "Dagur? Do you trust me?"

The brunet took a deep breath. "Always," he answered, but still sounding uncertain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I never will. But I'm still upset about earlier," Hicca told him as she sat back on his lap, her expression stern but soft.

"W-What are you going to do?"

A smirked found its way to Hicca's lips again, "I'm going to make sure you don't forget about me anytime soon. All the while you're with that girl tomorrow, I'm going to be in your head." As Hicca spoke, her hands ran up and underneath Dagur's shirt stroking his chest and curling her fingers through the soft hairs she felt there. "All you're going to be able to think about is my hands, my lips, and my body."

Dagur gulped as she continued to run her hands over his torso, her soft fingers moving up and pulling the T-shirt with them. Her words sent a buzz through him, a shudder up his spine, her voice both relaxed him and turned him on at the same time. Dagur snapped out of his thoughts when his shirt bunched at his chin, his chest now fully exposed for Hicca to play with.

Hicca leaned forward fully and started planting light kisses along his collar bone, her chest pressing against his stomach and her thighs rubbing against his. As she lay her lips across his skin, she shifted her hips back and forth, rubbing herself over the growing mound in his jeans, her hands stroking his sides calmingly.

Dagur shifted his hips as Hicca moved over him, moving one of his feet across the sheets so that one of his legs was bent, now pressing his thigh up into her. Dagur smirked as Hicca gave a slight squeak at the added pressure against her sex, but she soon turned it back onto him. She rubbed herself against his clothed thigh, letting her naked lower body rub against the rough material under her short skirt.

Hicca hummed quietly as she continued running kisses along Dagur's chest, loving the way his breathe started to hitch as she moved. Her hands drew lazy patterns down his arms to his shoulders, then making slow circles around his nipples. Dagur twitched again, Hicca's touches were so slow, she wanted to engrain her movements into his memory.

She stayed in that position for a while, then started shifting herself down his body, kissing down his chest towards his abs. Dagur loved being strong, and it showed in his muscular arms, legs and chest. Hicca ran her fingers over the tense stomach muscles, chuckling to herself as she felt him shiver.

"Are you nervous, Dagur?"

Dagur gave a strained chuckle of his own, "C-Course not. But... just what are you planning, Hic?"

Hicca hummed to herself, she moved a little further down Dagur's body and shifted his legs apart. She lay between his now spread thighs, resting her chest on his hips, one hand propped under her chin whilst the other ran along the edge of Dagur's jeans.

"I was planning to just take my time, but if you want... we could skip right to... well... you know..."

Dagur tilted his head up to look down at Hicca, she had turned her face to the side to try and hide that adorable blush of hers. She may have been the one in charge this time, but she was still his cute, shy, doe-eyed girlfriend. He couldn't help but chuckle, "If you un-cuff me, we can skip straight to your favourite part."

But Hicca didn't undo the handcuffs. Instead she sat up and started to unzip his fly, the blush still present on her checks but her worlds were confident, "How about this instead?"

Hicca undid Dagur's jeans and slipped her slim fingers inside, pulling the denim down his thighs to final expose his hard erection, he gave a hiss as the cold air hit his heated skin. He'd been growing harder this whole time, and now he was so stiff that clear fluid started to seep from the tip, Hicca couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight. She loved the sight of Dagur's cock, it was so thick and firm, so perfect for her.

Hicca reached out and wrapped her hand around Dagur's shaft, feeling the weight against her palm as Dagur let out a sigh. Hicca gently moved her palm up the thick muscles, wrapping her other hand around the thick base. Her finger grazed over the tip of Dagur's erection, catching the fluid that gathered on the sensitive head, smirking again as the male under her shuddered.

She brought her fingers to her lips and tasted the fluid, it was slightly bitter, but at the same time it tasted like Dagur. She leaned closer and ran her tongue over the head, loving the loud moan he let out. Hicca licked around the head while one of her hands moved slowly up and down his length, the other hand moved lower to cup him gently. Every part of him was being delicately handled by her, every inch of his tender lower region was being touched and caressed by her hands and tongue.

"J-Jesus! Fuck... H-Hicca!" Dagur's whole body shivered as she wrapped her lips around him, running her tongue over the head and sucking gently. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed feeling the pressure in her mouth.

Her hand kept moving slowly up and down the length, squeezing the base every now and again. Every time Dagur felt the pressure starting to build, Hicca would squeeze him tightly and send shudders up his spine.

"Hicca, come on..." Dagur whined, but honestly he didn't know what he was asking for. Every time Hicca opened her eyes she would shoot him a sultry look, one that promised something good was coming.

She lifted her lips off him with a pop, "Don't worry Dagur, I'm just taking my time."

Dagur's legs flexed and shifted either side of her as her mouth returned, but this time she moved further down, bobbing her head slowly and taking him in inch by inch. She went slowly for both their sakes, to tease him, but also giving herself time to relax her throat.

Dagur's girth filled her mouth wonderfully as it pushed against her throat, she took more of him in while her tongue pushing against the underside of his cock. Her hand wrapped around the base, moving up and down in rhythm with her head. Her other hand was still cupping him too, feeling his balls tense and pull as her soft fingers moulded them into her palm.

Dagur tossed his head back at the feeling of her warm, moist mouth wrapping around him, a deep groan forcing its way from his throat. He wanted so badly to run his hands through Hicca's hair, to pull her up to kiss him, to take control. But this time, it was Hicca's turn to be in charge, and she was taking full advantage.

She took her time and savoured his taste on her tongue, her own moans could be heard as she lifted her lips from his shaft. She pushed forward again, this time taking him fully into her mouth and down her throat, loving the feel and the sound as her boyfriend let out a loud moan. He could feel every shift and swallow of her hot cavern, her lips kissing the base tenderly as she sucked him down.

Hicca swallowed around him before having to pull up again, the need for air proving too great. She leaned back with a gasp, while Dagur let out one of his own as his head fell back against the pillow.

Dagur's chest rose and fell rapidly while Hicca licked her lips. "Fuck, Hicca..." He panted, his cock pulsing where it stood, he looked ready to burst.

Hicca leaned forward to gaze down at Dagur. "Is something wrong, Dagur?" She asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly what's wrong," Dagur grumbled in return. Hicca knew exactly how close he was, but for some reason she was still taking it so slow.

"Not just yet. I want you to beg for it, just like you make me beg," The memories flashed in both of their heads. All the times Dagur had taken Hicca and made her so wet and hot, she'd been begging and screaming so loudly, now she wanted the same from him.

"If I beg, will you please keep sucking me?"

"Not anymore, I think it's time we move on. Otherwise neither of us is going to last much longer." Dagur frowned in confusion, so Hicca decided to show him.

She sat up on her knees and crawled forward so that she was hovering over his chest, then she leaned back and slowly raised her skirt. "Do you see? I got so wet while I was sucking you."

Dagur's eyes flew open as he lifted is head up to see for himself. Her creamy thighs either side of his chest, leading up to the thin frilly skirt, her hand lifting the soft material to show him the bare skin underneath.

Her pink lips were moist and practically dripping onto his bare chest, it was almost glistening like a peal poking out from between her thighs. Dagur wanted nothing more that to lick and taste her juices.

"Holly fuck! You're killing me here!" Dagur swore under his breath.

"Do you want me to continue, Dagur? You want me to ride your cock?" Dagur was starting to moan at the sound of Hicca's silvery voice, he tried to buck his hips but he couldn't do much with her hovering over his chest. Hicca let out a chuckle at his attempts, "Answer me Dagur." She shuffled back and hovered her heat over his length, it was so close Dagur could feel the juices dripping onto his shaft, it was maddening.

She leaned forward and stroked his jaw and neck gently as she whispered in his ear, her long hair falling over her shoulder to tickle his chest, "Do you want to feel my pussy wrapped around you."

"Ah... Y-Yes," Dagur whimpered, he wanted it so badly.

Hicca smirk as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear, "Ask nicely."

Dagur tugged at the handcuffs but they wouldn't budge, his hands clenched tightly as Hicca's voice messed with his head. "Please, please, please... Ah... Hicca, I need you so bad."

Hicca grinned like a Cheshire cat, shifting her hips so that Dagur's erection prodded at her entrance. She let out a breathy moan as he let out a hiss, "Who do you belong to?"

"Mmh... Y-You."

She rotated her hips over him, the head of his length just breaching her heat. "Say it again," She whispered.

"I belong to you! A-Ah! Only you!" Dagur felt so on edge he almost lost it.

"Good. Cause no one else is allowed to do this."

Will that, Hicca leaned back and seated herself fully onto his lap. They both let out a cry as Dagur's shaft pushed into her completely, stretching her walls and hitting so deep inside of her it felt like she was going to burst. Dagur was panting and tensing under her, feeling every inch of himself engulfed by her tight, moist walls, he felt like he was going to explode.

Hicca rested one hand on his abs and the other on her flat stomach, she could almost feel his length poking through her womb. She wasn't on top very often, but she loved feeling him so deep, only she got to feel him like this.

Just as their breathing was returning to normal, Hicca began to rise and fall on his shaft. Dagur and Hicca began to moan in unison as she moved, hers coming out high and breathy, whilst his came out in deep groans.

Dagur pulled on the restraints again, trying to pull his hands free so that he could at least touch her soft skin, but still they held firm. Hicca giggled again as she ran her hands over Dagur's chest, "Ooh! How does it feel? Mmh... Does it feel good, Dagur?"

"Fuck- Ah! Yes! But... But can you please undo these now? Mmh..." He pulled on the cuffs again letting them rattle against the railings of the headboard.

"Not just yet... Ah! I'm still in charge, remember?" Hicca winked down at him as she rotated her hips again.

Dagur groaned in frustration, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Then again, it wasn't so bad to just sit back and let Hicca ride him, especially when she did it so well. She bounced on his cock, her tight walls gripping him so perfectly, all the while Dagur was also captivated by her expression.

Her eyes were starting to flutter closed, more focused on feeling than seeing. While her mouth was open in a pertinent 'O', a small slip of drool was starting to dribble out, like her whole body was getting lost in pleasure. The only thought passing through her head, her only goal, was making sure she and Dagur felt pleasure.

But then, she leaned forward and gazed down at Dagur, "Feels so good! Ah! D-Dagur... N-No one- Oh! No one else... can make you feel this way, right? Aah!"

The question kind of took the brunet male by surprised, like Hicca was looking for confirmation from him. Even now, the fear of Dagur going off with another woman still spun in her head. She needed o hear it from him, she needed to know she was the only one for him.

Dagur took a breath to calm himself. "No one else," he confirmed. "No one else is like you. No one else knows me like you do... Ah! Oh God!" He groaned again as Hicca kept moving, this time rising and falling faster that before, pushing his length deeply into her and letting him slide out again with every bounce.

"D-Dagur! Ah! A-Ah... Oh! N-Need you... Need you so bad! Aah!" Hicca let her head fall back as she felt Dagur's thick muscles pulsing inside her, neither of them were going to last much longer.

Dagur was also close, but he needed just a little more. Much as he loved having Hicca in charge for a change, they both needed an extra push. He planted both feet on the bed with his knees bent behind Hicca. Then he waited until she pulled up once more, before thrusting up into her, shoving himself fully into her and making her jump into the air.

Hicca let out a loud scream as Dagur fucked her from bellow, pounding up into her like a piston, the friction against her sensitive walls making it impossible to think. Dagur's hips and legs were working on auto pilot, his fists and teeth clenched as the feeling of Hicca squeezing around him became the only thing he could focus on. His length swelled and her walls tightened around him, building and building more and more until the coils inside them both snapped straight.

Dagur's legs locked with his cock buried deeply into her, Hicca's whole body vibrating as the pleasurable high washed over her, they both froze in place, shivering as they came down from their high.

Finally Dagur's legs turned to jelly and he let his lower body fall back to the mattress, Hicca was panting rapidly as his deflated length slipped out of her, she fell forward onto his chest heat radiating off of both of them.

A smile slipped onto Hicca's face as she looked up at Dagur, "Are you okay?"

Dagur let out a deep breath, "I'm fine... Just... Wow..."

"You won't be forgetting about me anytime soon," She said with a confident grin.

Dagur gave a chuckle and wrapped his arms tightly around Hicca, rolling her onto her back so that he was looming over her. "As if I could forget about someone as amazing..." He planted a kiss to her temple.

"As beautiful..." Another kiss to her cheek.

"And as sexy... as you?" He leaned forward and finally kissed her fully on the lips, both letting out a sigh.

But then Hicca's eye popped open, she pressed her hands to Dagur's shoulder to push him back. "Wait a second. What happened to my handcuffs?"

Only then did Dagur remember the metal around his wrists, he raised one of his hands only to find half of the handcuffs and a broken metal chain attached to his left wrist.

"Oh... Oops..." Dagur couldn't help but let out a small laugh, soon followed by Hicca.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my third one shot done :) Originally Dagur was going to be the one getting jealous, but I thought it was Hicca's turn for a change ;)**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :)**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	4. In The Water

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **This chapter was request by Guest. ' Here's an idea. What about Hicca and Dagur going to a lake in the forest where no one ever goes with nothing more than their swimsuits and towels, having sex IN the lake with Hicca somehow losing her bikini, and they have to get back home with Hicca being entirely naked.'**

 **Obviously, this chapter won't be exactly like that, but hope you like it anyway.**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, skinny-dipping, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

In the Water

/

/

/

Hicca was sleeping peacefully until a bump in the road jumped her awake. She opened her eyes and sat up straight, rolling her head from side to side.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, stretching her arms above her head being careful not to hit the roof of Dagur's truck.

She heard a chuckled from the driver's seat, "What are you, five?"

"I'm just excited, I've never been to a lake house before," She said with a large grin.

Dagur flicked then indicator to the left and slowed at the lights, his battered blue truck making a slight clunk as it came to a stop. "It's nothing special, just something my dad bought during his mid life crisis, we originally planned on using it as a holiday home, but we just kind of forgot about it after a couple of years."

"I told you it was a good idea to clean out the attic," Hicca said with a smug grin, tilting her head to the other side as the truck started up and turned the corner.

But Dagur just gave a loud laugh, "Oh please, you just wanted an excuse to snoop around. I told you before, you're never going to find embarrassing pictures of me as a baby."

"Oh, come on! Everyone has them, they have to be somewhere!"

Dagur let out another loud laugh, Hicca was so cute when she pouted. He made another left turn onto a dirt road and past by a handmade sign, "Hey, we're almost there." Hicca quickly sat up straight and stared out of the front windscreen, her eyes widening at the view in front of her.

It was almost like a scene from a movie.

The log cabin was two stories tall, with arched window and a porch, and just behind the cabin, was a huge lake. The lake stretched out for miles and was a shiny blue green, with a dense forest and rising hills on the other side. Before the truck fully stopped in front of the lake, Hicca jumped out and ran towards the cabin.

"Wow! It looks amazing!" She jumped from foot to foot in giddy excitement.

Dagur turned off the engine and climbed out of the truck, he walked round to the back a took out two of the bags. "Calm down, you haven't even seen inside yet."

Hicca laughed and ran over to the truck, pulling out the two lighter bags left by Dagur. They walked up to the front door and stepped inside, Hicca squealed again, even the inside was like from a movie, if a little dusty.

There was a large dark brown leather sofa in front of the log fire, several 60's shag carpets strewn around, and a little kitchenette to the right. The side tables dotted around the room were made from polished red wood, and at the other end of the room was a staircase lead up to the bed rooms.

"Oh my god! It's so cute!" Hicca dropped the bags at her feet and raced towards the sofa, then the fire place, the kitchen, the stairs, like she didn't know what to look at first. Every little thing seemed to excite her, Dagur could help but smile, but he let out a sigh as he was forced to pick up Hicca's discarded bags as well, and dropped them near the kitchen.

He turned and watched as Hicca fell back onto the sofa, letting out a happy sigh as she relaxed in the material. He stepped closer and leaded over back of the sofa, "Hey, how about we go swimming before we unpack?"

Hicca leaned up, "Really?"

"Yeah, come on."

Dagur turned back towards the door, but as he stepped into the door way, he grasped the ends of his dark shirt and pulled it up, he took off his shirt completely and dropped it on the floor. Turning to give Hicca a sly smile, he stepped outside and round the side of the house. Hicca shot up from the sofa and darted out the door, just catching Dagur as he stepped down the porch steps and made his way down towards the small pier leading into the lake.

As he neared the pier, Hicca was entranced by the sight of his back muscles and biceps flexing. It distracted her just long enough that she didn't notice Dagur undoing his jeans. However, she definitely noticed when he leaned forward and yanked the material down, Hicca's cheeks glowed red.

Dagur kicked off his jeans once they had reached his ankles, he really didn't seem to care that he was completely naked. Then again, there was no one else around aside for Hicca, and he certainly didn't mind her seeing him naked. Especially when her blushed was so adorable.

"Hurry up!" With that Dagur ran along the pier and jumped off the end. The water splashed loudly, then settled for a second before he resurfaced, "Hicca, come on!"

Hicca stepped forward but stopped and looked at the water awkwardly, "B-But, I-I don't... I mean... I not w-wearing... um... " She stumbled over her words, the image of Dagur's naked body making her head spin.

Dagur smirked and shifted forwards through the water, standing in the water at the edge of the pier, it only came to his mid chest. He pulled himself up to rest his forearms on the wooden planks, "I'm not wearing a swimsuit either, actually I forgot to bring one at all, so you don't need to worry."

As he grinned up at her, Hicca could help but smile back with a small sigh. "Alright, but... turn around."

"What? Seriously?" He groaned.

"Just do it," Hicca said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dagur gave another sigh but did as he was told, he turned to face the large expanse of water, leaning against one of the thick wooden struts holding up the pier. From behind him, he heard the rustling of material and the soft thumps of Hicca's jacket and belt hitting the wood. He smirked to himself and tilted his head ever so slowly, peering behind him as Hicca lifted her floral t-shirt over her head, her long hair cascading down her back as the piece of clothing fell to the ground.

As she stood there in only her shorts and pale green bra, her hands shifted downwards to the zipper on her blue shorts, it was almost like she was teasing him as she pulled the article slowly over her hips.

"No peeking!"

Dagur jumped a little and quickly faced forward again, how did she always know when he was peaking?

Finally after a little while longer, Dagur heard some sloshing water from the other side of the pier. While Dagur had thrown himself into the water with a splash, Hicca eased herself into the chilly lake, shivering as the water reached just below her collar bone.

She made her way over to Dagur her long hair trailing behind her, "Okay, I'm in, are you happy now?"

He looked her up and down, the water was mostly clear, but he couldn't see much of her chest below the surface. "Well you're naked, that's a start."

Hicca's blushed stretched further across her cheeks, even though he couldn't fully see her, she still covered her chest with one arm, slamming her other hand into the water and splashing droplets into Dagur's face. Dagur gasped in mock horror but it quickly dissolved into laughter, the two turned into little kids having a water fight. Hicca used both her hands to splash the water at Dagur, while he was distracted getting the water out of he is eyes, she dived under the water and swam under the pier.

She resurfaced and hid behind one of the wooden struts holding up the pier, giggling as she watched Dagur search for her. "Aww, Hiccy? Where's you go?" Hicca ducked behind the strut as Dagur turned towards her, she wasn't actually trying to hide, it was just fun.

Dagur smirked and took a deep breath, then he slipped under the water. Hicca pressed her back to the wooden strut, Dagur was a much better swimmer than her, he could sneak up on her at any moment. Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Dagur suddenly emerged from the water, his hands shooting out to box her in.

"Caught ya!" Dagur laughed loudly

Hicca gave another chuckle, raising her hands out of the water, uncovering herself in the shallower water. "Oh no, what are you going to do to me? Take my clothes?"

"I was thinking more about stealing a kiss," Dagur said as he shifted forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Even if her couldn't see all of her, he could certainly feel all of her pressed against him.

Hicca blushed harder as she felt her body being pressed fully against his, a small smirk formed on her lips as she tilted her head up to look at him, "I knew you didn't just want to go swimming."

Dagur let out a small laugh, tilting his head down and closer to hers, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "And yet you joined me anyway. Were you hoping for a little something extra?"

Hicca reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling their bodies even closer together, "If I say yes will you finally kiss me."

Instead of answering, Dagur wrap both his arms around her lower back and pressed his lips to hers. They're lips moved against each other, parting after a little while to allow their tongues to connect, sliding against each other as their bodies did the same. The heat of their mouths was a big contrast to the cold water against their bodies, it caused goose bumps to break out long their skin, while other parts of them only became hotter still until they started to burn.

Dagur could feel Hicca's nipple staring to stiffen as they pressed against his chest, and no doubt she could feel his own stiffness pressing against her. As Hicca's finger's moved up and into his hair to pull and play with the deep brown locks, he moved his lips to her cheek then down to her neck. Her mouth now free, Hicca began to pant and let out a series of tiny whines.

Hicca pulled back slightly to take a deep breath, but Dagur just moved his lips further down her body, nipping at her collar bone and loving the small giggles she let out. Dagur leaned back to look down at her, small hickeys already forming on her neck. The weightlessness felt a little strange around them but it already gave Dagur ideas.

He let her go so that she could lean back against the pier, letting her catch her breath and slow her racing heartbeat. But while she was taking a second to calm down, Dagur dived under the surface again. At first Hicca just looked down at the water in question, wondering where he boyfriend had swam off to, but she soon got her answer.

She felt Dagur's strong hands gripping her thighs and pulling them apart, she suddenly felt a warm, rough muscle lapping at her lower body. He started at her inner thigh, before suckling at the sensitive skin at the top of her thigh. Hicca's whole body gave a shudder as a gasp forced its way out of her throat, her hands ducked below the water to try and find Dagur's head, when her hands finally found his long braid, she traced it back to lace her fingers through his hair.

The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, the cold water was a sudden contrasts to the warm tongue, one weightless and chilly while the other was rough and hot. Dagur finally ran his mouth over her most sensitive area, shivers ran up her spin as the hot cavern engulfed her clit, sucking and massaging it with his tongue.

She couldn't help but release moan after desperate moan, her back arching and her head falling back against the wooden beam of the pier. Unfortunately, Dagur couldn't hold his breath forever. Hicca let out a loud moan as the warmth left her suddenly, Dagur broke the surface of the water gasping for breath as he leaned his forehead against Hicca's shoulder, now they were both short of breath.

"A-Are you okay?" Hicca stuttered.

"I'm... more than... okay..." Dagur panted as he wrapped an arm around Hicca, pulling her closer so that she could feel his full hardness pressing against her. "Just... give me a second... to catch my breath."

Hicca smiled softly and reached her hand up to stroke Dagur's damp, tightly braided hair, then her smiled turned into a smirk. "Hold still, okay?"

Before Dagur could react, Hicca took a deep breath and ducked below the surface. The roles were now reversed as Hicca's hands gripped Dagur's thighs under the water, her long hair flowing in the gentle current and tickling his stomach. Dagur gasped as the chill water around his cock was replaced by Hicca's warm mouth, it took him by surprised and sent jolts up his spine, he was forced to lean forward and rest his arms against the wooden pier leg, panting even harder as Hicca took him fully into her mouth over and over again.

She ran her tongue along the sensitive underside of his dick, sucking around him before pulling back again, the cold surrounded the muscle once again and caused Dagur to shiver. Hicca's hands ran up his legs, tickling his inner thighs until she reached her prize, wrapping one of her hands around the base of his penis, and the other reaching down to cup his balls.

But even though she loved pleasuring Dagur, she was forced to stop. Not only could she not hold her breath much longer, but she also didn't want him to finish too quickly either.

She slowly rose from the water like some kind of river goddess, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Hicca's breathing had returned to normal, but her whole body felt incredibly hot. "Are you ready for me?" She asked seductively.

"I've been ready since we got here." Dagur gave a dark chuckle and pressed Hicca back against the wooden beam, wrapping his arms around her lower back to lift her higher, she wrapped her legs around his waist in anticipation.

As Dagur lined himself up to her entrance, he leaned forward to kiss Hicca once more, then he slipped inside of her. Hicca's whole body tensed at the intrusion, while Dagur groaned at the intense heat, he breathed deeply to try and control himself so that he didn't hurt her. He held still until Hicca finally raised her head to face him, her face was red and warm, dripping with a mix of lake water and sweat, but she was smiling her usual toothy grin at him.

Dagur shifted to hold Hicca's rear in both hands, lifting her up against the wooden beam to slip further into her. Hicca let out a loud groan as she felt Dagur slide into her, burying himself so deep inside her it felt like they were merging into one. He shifted his hips back slowly and pulled out of her until only the tip remained, they both shuddered again as the warmth was replaced by the cold, compared to the heat of the other person, it was frigid.

It was a new experience for both of them. They'd experimented a lot of stuff before, **a lot** of stuff. But for some reason, skinny-dipping and temperature kinks hadn't made it onto their list yet. Oh well, neither of them were complaining right now.

Hicca threw her head back as Dagur thrust back into her, hitting that sweet spot inside of her, he'd practically memorized where it was by this point. Hicca's cries only grew in volume as Dagur increased his speed, the water rippling around them as she clung to him with one hand, her legs wrapped around his waist while her hand gripped the beam behind her head, nails digging into the wood.

They moved almost rhythmically in the water, making waves as Dagur thrust into her again and again and again, pounding her hard as she cried out for more, which Dagur was more than happy to give her. He moved one hand from her ass to her thigh, lifting it from his waist onto his shoulder, spreading her further for his more powerful thrusts, Hicca gave a sudden cry as her insides were churned and moulded around Dagur's impressive length.

Dagur sucked and nipped at her throat and chest as she moaned his name, wanting to taste and saviour every inch of her as they both neared their completion.

Their moans and cries continued to grow in volume, until the pressure finally erupted.

Hicca slumped forward into Dagur, her legs going weak in the water, while he leaned into her, pressing her against the pier to keep them both upright.

After a lightly while, Hicca finally regained her breath enough to speak, "H-Hey... can we... get out of the water now... it's really cold."

"Mmh hmm..." Dagur mumbled happily as he nuzzled into Hicca's soft chest.

She smiled down at him and stroked his hair, he always looked so peaceful after sex.

Suddenly, Hicca felt a cold fleck drip on her head. She looked up, only to feel more cold flecks hit her face. The raindrops started off slowly, occasionally falling through the wooden planks of the pier onto to Hicca and Dagur.

"Oh great... Dagur get up. It's starting to rain, our clothes will be soaked." Hicca nudged her boyfriend in the shoulder, hoping to make him move.

But Dagur just mumbled in reply, "Who cares, we're already soaked."

Hicca frowned gut gave a sigh, he did have a point, they couldn't possibly get anymore wet. "Fine, but don't blame me if we catch a cold"

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my fourth one shot done :) I added a bit more back story to the original request, hopefully it still reads well. I kind of didn't like the idea of them just going out to a random lake, and Hicca having to walk back naked. The Dagur/Hicca relationship in these stories is already an established relationship, so I though a weekend away would be really cute :)**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :)**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	5. Caught

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **This chapter was request by Umiko9692. 'I would like to read one of them getting caught by either the teens or Stoick.'**

 **I've actually wanted to write a chapter like this for a while :)**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) plus embarrassing situation, Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Caught

/

/

/

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hicca launched herself at Dagur.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, she kissed him deeply and moaned as their lips locked. Dagur returned the kiss with equal vigour, his hands running over her body and lifting her thigh up to meet his hip. With one hand on her waist, he ground forward and pushed his hardness against her.

They'd both been waiting all day for a chance to get away and finally have some privacy, only being able to share quick kisses and hand holding whilst in class or on the way back to Hicca's. But even now, behind Hicca's closed bedroom door, their privacy was limited.

The two fell back onto the bed, Dagur pinned beneath Hicca as she kissed down his throat. "Whoa, easy now. You're more forceful than usual today," Dagur chuckled from under her, his hands rising to run down her back slowly.

Hicca pulled back with her knees either side of his waist, her long hair dragging down his chest as she sat back. "Sorry, but my dad will be home in an hour. But before he gets back, I at least want to leave us enough time to cuddle after sex." She looked down at him with a small smirk.

Dagur smiled up at her in agreement. The sex between them was always amazing, but it was also great just to be able to hold her in his arms. He fell back against the bed and held his hands up by his head, laid out at her mercy, "Alright then, it's your house, so do as you please."

Hicca pulled her hair over her shoulder and leaned down again to kiss his lips, taking his hands in hers and intertwining their fingers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and gently slipped the muscle into his warm mouth, but she then pulled back just as his tongue reached out to touch hers.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and followed a slow trail to the lob of his ear, taking it between her plump lips and sucking softly. Dagur felt the shudder race up his spine, Hicca could be a real tease when she wanted to be. But at the same time, they both wanted to speed things along and get to the main event. Things were already starting to get a little uncomfortable down below, for both of them.

As Hicca trailed her lips down the side of Dagur's throat, running her tongue over his skin, she shifted her hips lower over his, grinding just enough to draw out a moan from the male under her. Hicca smirked to herself. Wouldn't it be interesting to see, if she could make Dagur come, without either of them needing to take off any their clothes.

That being said, it was already the height of summer, so neither of them were wearing much already. They had both kicked their shoes off at the front door, leaving Hicca in a thin short sleeve t-shirt and short, while Dagur only wore his dark grey shirt and torn jeans. The more she shifted over him, the more she could feel him becoming harder through his jeans, she sighed at the feeling pressing up against her.

Judging by just how much of him she could feel though his jeans, she could easily make the assumption that Dagur had once again gone commando. He really did hate wearing underwear around Hicca, according to him, they just got in the way too much.

Dagur could feel her heat bearing down on him, she was always so warm, especially when he was buried inside of her. He raised his hands and ran them down her back, returning the chill up the spine she had given him. His hands continued down until they reached her round behind, rubbing over the clothed skin and forcing a deep hum from her throat. He used his grip to pull her closer, kissing her again as their hips ground against each other.

They both let out a groan as their bodies moulded together, hands running all over each other and kisses becoming frantic. Hicca let out a moan as she felt Hicca hardness rubbing against her most sensitive area, she wondered if Dagur could feel her lower body starting to get moist. Her suspicions were confirmed when Dagur gave a dark chuckle.

"You getting exited Hicca? I bet it'd be even better if you took those annoying shorts off."

Hicca gave a small giggle, she was about to respond when a sudden noise shook them both to their core.

The deep and slightly angry throat was cleared from the doorway of Hicca's room.

Dagur and Hicca immediately pulled away from each other, their eyes flying towards where Hicca's father stood in the doorway.

His large frame almost entirely blocking the entrance to the room, leaving no escape for the two teens, though Dagur's eyes did flicker towards the window for a split second. He stood with his large arms crossed over his chest, his police uniform still near pristine, that combined with the deep frown and fierce glare made him look very intimidating.

And he was certainly not pleased with the sight of his daughter and a local teen thug grinding against each other on her bed.

The three were all frozen for a second before Stoick finally took a deep breath, his features and large beard bristling in a desperate attempt to keep calm. "Both of you, down stairs, five minutes." His jaw stiff and voice menacing as he slowly turned and squeezed through the bedroom door.

Even though their five minuet countdown had already started, Hicca and Dagur were still froze, both looking worriedly towards the door. Slowly, Hicca sat back and disentangled her legs from Dagur's, gently sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Dagur also slowly sat up straight, his eyes focused on the floor as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat, the mood had definitely been thrown out the window.

The two sat next to each other for a couple of seconds, both trying to fix their rustled clothing whilst also trying to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, Dagur seemed to make up his mind and jumped up from the bed, "Whelp! I'm going out the window, see ya."

Hicca was shocked still for a second as Dagur hurried over to the window, un latching it and opening it wide. "W-Wait a second, where are you going?" Hicca stood and quickly took his hand to stop him.

"Well I'm certainly not going downstairs to be yelled at by your dad, climbing out of a second story window sounds like a much better idea," Dagur said with a sideways smile giving her a quick kiss to the forehead before swinging his leg over the windowsill.

But again, Hicca quickly grabbed his arm to hold him still, "Dagur you can't be serious."

"Really? Watch me."

"Dagur!" Hicca kept a firm grip on his arm, begging him not to go.

Dagur gave a sigh and climbed back into the room, "You do realise if we go down there, your police chief dad is going to kill me, right?"

"He's not going to kill you," Hicca reassured him as she gave a small smile.

"Did you not see how angry he was?" He asked with a worried look.

Hicca nodded, "Well of course he was surprised. Almost no one knows about us, and yet he just came home from work early to find me in bed with a boy he's never seen before."

Dagur gave an odd look, his eyes shifting to the side. "Well... I wouldn't say he's never seen me before..."

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly with a small frown.

"Um..." Dagur paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "You know I've been in trouble with the police before, right?" Hicca nodded slowly. "Well, your dad was the one who handled all my cases. He knows me, and he definitely doesn't like me."

Hicca gave a worried sigh, realising Dagur just might be right. Before she and Dagur had gotten together, there had been many incidences where Dagur had gotten into trouble because of a few misdemeanours. In fact, the whole reason they'd met was because Hicca had recognised him while visiting her father at work. They had talked occasionally while at school, and eventually they had devolved a strange but loving relationship.

However, took a deep breath and look up at Dagur with a soft smile. "That may be so. But I love you, and my dad isn't going to change that. We've been in a relationship for months now, you were bound to run into my dad eventually." Dagur grumbled but gave a nod. "Please, just come downstairs and talk to him."

Dagur sighed as Hicca looked up at him with large eyes, "Alright, alright... But as soon as he starts coming at me with his gun, I'm making a break for it."

Hicca gave a small chuckle, she took Dagur's hands and slowly lead him downstairs. Her father wouldn't attack Dagur in their own home... right?

The two made their way downstairs and found Stoick sitting in the living room, leaning forward in his large armchair, like a concerned king on his throne. While Dagur was clearly uncomfortable as he hid behind Hicca, even she seemed a little nervous.

"Um... Dad? Are you okay?"

Stoick looked up at them with an unsure look, he gave a heavy sigh and pointed towards the sofa, "Both of you, sit over there."

Hicca frowned worriedly, but the two teens did as they were told, trying not to sit too close to each other for fear of Stoick getting even more riled up. For a while there was silence between the 3 of them. Stoick wracked his brain whilst trying to think of what to say, he didn't want this to be like just another interrogation, this was his own daughter after all.

"Alright, first question. What exactly is... this?" Stoick gestured between the two teens.

Dagur decided to just sit quietly and let Hicca answer, if he said anything he'd probably just make the situation worse. Hicca of course mirrored her father, thinking carefully before speaking. "Dagur and I have been in a relationship for about 3 months now, I did plan on telling you eventually, but I wasn't sure how."

Stoick gave a small nod, but then his eyes turned to Dagur, "And what about you? Just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Dagur could tell just from the man's tone that he was assuming the worse, like Dagur was going to sully his daughter or turn her to the dark side. Dagur tried to think of the right thing to say like Hicca, but it wasn't his strong point. "Well... Um... Hicca's my girlfriend... So... I don't exactly have intentions... we're just... um..."

Thankfully, before Dagur's mind started to overheat, Hicca placed a calming hand over his. Giving him a warm smile before turning back to her father, "Dad... I know you might not have the best opinion of Dagur. But he's not a bad person, and despite the mistakes he sometimes makes... He's been nothing but kind to me."

Dagur gave a small chuckle and shifted a little closer to Hicca, Stoick seemed a little unsure, but then he really looked at his daughter and the boy sitting beside her. His daughter, his baby girl, she was an 18 year old now. While that thought alone often surprised him, what was even more shocking, was the effect she had over the teen male sitting beside her.

At first Dagur seemed like just another teenage thug, one of many who passed through his office every day. But the way he sat quietly and looked at Hicca with a gentle smile, it was almost like all of the harshness that surrounded him melted away. Then again, Hicca had always had that people over people. She could see the best in people, and her mere presence could really bring it to the surface.

Stoick gave a sigh as he came to the now obvious realisation, he stood from his chair and made his way over to the small side table. "I came home to pick up some papers for work, I'll be back in an hour or so... Dagur can stay for dinner if he wants."

Hicca gave a small laugh at her father's actions, it seemed like he approved of their relationship for the most part, but there was no way he was actually going to say it out loud.

"One more thing," Stoick said as he picked up some files and turned back to the two. "Kissing and hand holding is fine, but there will be no funny business under my roof. Understood?"

Dagur and Hicca both nodded, neither of them had the heart to tell Stoick that that ship has sailed a long time ago.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my fifth one shot done :) I've wanted to write a chapter like this for a while, it just gives and little more dimension to Hicca and Dagur's relationship.**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by Clary Nightshade, called 'Girl Talk'**

 **Also, if any of you are interested, I am putting my writing skills into a new test and starting my own original comic book series. If you want to take a look, then just head to: kathrynmills. deviantart. com and check out the first few pages for my promo comic of Welcome to the World.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	6. Girl Talk

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **This chapter was request by Clary Nightshade. 'I would like to read about Hicca out on a girls day with her friends, discussing/ complaining about their significant others, and Hicca once again realises that Dagur is a great boyfriend, and showing him that when he gets home :)'**

 **I really like this idea, again it just gives more dimension to the world Hicca and Dagur live in :) Other couples aside from Dagur Hicca, including Astrid/Eret, Ruffnut/Fishlegs, and Heather/Snotlout.**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Girl Talk

/

/

/

Fall had always been Hicca's favourite time of year. The leaves turned into specked yellows, orange, red and brown, and the slight chill made the air feel fresh and helped wake her up in the morning, but at the same time it wasn't too cold yet.

Hicca walked down the street admiring the fallen leaves, and the Halloween decoration hanging in most of the shop windows, her headphones in as a gentle melody hummed in her ears. But unlike most other times when she went out to meet her friends, it was just her and her female friends today. Not that she had anything against her male friends, but sometimes it was just nice to have a little girl time.

Heather, Astrid and Ruffnut were already seated at a corner table when Hicca arrived, the dark haired girl quickly standing to wave Hicca down, while the two blonds were caught in a heated discussion.

"Oh, please. At least your boyfriend doesn't disappear for days at a time!" Astrid grumbled.

"Yeah, but at least your boyfriend can stand up for himself!" Ruffnut shouted back.

Hicca took a seat next to Heather after grabbing her coffee, "What are they arguing about now?"

Heather gave a small chuckle, "They're comparing boyfriends."

Hicca gave a small sigh in return. It seemed like her friends always seemed to have something to complain about when it came to their significant.

Astrid had been going out with Eret for about three month now. And while he could be very spontaneous and charming, he also spent a lot of his time showing off to other girls and running off to hang out with his friends. Of course she understood that he needed time with his own friends just as she did, but for once she would actually like to feel like she had a boyfriend.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs had been together for two months, and at first she had found him really sweet and romantic, but she was starting to find his lack of confidence annoying. The larger blond had absolutely no backbone in her opinion, it was her who had made the first move, Fishlegs never actually took the lead.

Heather and Snotlout had been together for the shortest amount of time compared to everyone else, but that being said, Heather wasn't sure if they actually were dating still. Snotlout had been pining over her for a long time, and eventually Heather had found his enthusiasm and determination very appealing. But then...

"Well at least you're boyfriends aren't spending more time with your brother than you."

All eyes turned to Heather as she quietly sipped her coffee. Ruffnut on the other hand almost let her milkshake dribble down her chin, she quickly shook herself awake, "Um... I'm sorry... More information please."

The dark haired girl gave a chuckle, "Basically, whenever Dagur's home and Snotlout comes over, he would much rather play video games with my brother than hang out with me."

"Ooh," Astrid hissed. "That's rough."

"I think I remember Dagur telling me about that," Hicca said with a small chuckle. "He said that sometimes he feels like Snotlout is his side girlfriend."

All of them couldn't help but laugh at that, sometimes it did feel like Snotlout had a huge guy-crush on Dagur, actually he wasn't the first.

"Speaking of Dagur, what's his downfall?" Ruffnut asked as she slurped up her drink.

Hicca looked up from her cup, "Hmm?"

Astrid put her cup down and rolled her eyes, it wasn't unusual for Hicca to get lost in her own thoughts, it had been happening a lot more since Hicca and Dagur started dating. "Well, you've been hearing about our boyfriend troubles, what's up with Dagur?"

Hicca paused and slowly put her cup down, that was actually quite a good question. "Um... I... actually can't think of any 'downfalls', so to speak."

"Oh, come on!" Ruffnut gave a loud laugh.

"It's impossible, no one's perfect," Astrid agreed.

Heather nodded and sipped her tea, "This is my brother we're talking about, I know he has his flaws."

Hicca gave a small laugh, "He does... but..."

The other three girls waited as Hicca stared into her coffee cup again, a day-dreamy smile on her lips. But soon the silence grew too much for the impatient blond.

"Well clearly he's a bit of a child," Ruffnut pointed out before quickly turning to Heather. "No offense Heather," she quickly added.

"None taken. Like I said he spends more time playing video games than studying or working," The dark haired girl noted with a small smile.

Hicca smiled again and thought to herself. There were definitely times when Hicca felt like the more mature one in the relationship, while she was off working almost every weekend and most days after school, Dagur would be sitting at home or in her room playing games or searching for random funny pictures on the internet.

A small frown made its way onto Hicca's face, "It can be a little frustrating at times. Knowing that I'm working really hard all the time while he seems to be doing very little."

"And if his attendance records are any indication, he can be really forgetful about time and dates," Astrid pointed out. Helping out in the Headmasters office, apparently it was no surprise just how often files fell open on her desk.

Astrid knows everything.

"Yeah, I know. Quite a few times I've had to call him up to remind him that we've had plans, standing outside a restaurant or cinema waiting in the cold is never fun," Hicca said with a small frown.

A chuckle sounded from Ruffnut's direction, "Not to mention, a guy like that... he's bound to be a little... Rough... at times?"

All eyes tuned to Ruffnut as the blond gave a knowing smirk, Heather gave a small shudder as Hicca cleared her throat awkwardly. "I... I guess that's true, Dagur does have trouble controlling his strength sometimes. So far he's broken my desk lamp, a chair, a keyboard, and I think one of my windows." Hicca decided not to mention that Dagur had also broken a set of handcuffs.

But then Hicca though a bit more. Yet Dagur could be immature, and forgetful, and rough at times. But those qualities also had positive outcomes too.

"That being said..." The other three turned back to her. "Those parts of him have never bothered me, mostly because there's always something good about them."

"There's a good side to him being, rough, immature and forgetful?" Astrid asked with a raised eyebrow.

The auburn haired girl gave a small laugh, it was understandable that the other's wouldn't believe her if she didn't fully explain herself.

"Well... For example, when I come home from work and Dagur's been playing some kind of video, he'll often cook something or order out so I don't have to worry about it. But also, if I've had a hard day, he'll always listen to me, and either show my something funny he's found online or distract me with a weird game. He always makes me feel better"

"Hang on... Dagur can cook?" Heather asked.

Hicca gave another laugh, "I know, I was surprised too."

Astrid took another sip of her dark coffee, "Well, okay, that is sweet. But I bet his forgetfulness is pretty annoying."

"Actually, Dagur knows he has a bad memory for times and places. So any time I've mentioned that I wanted to see something, or I really needed something, he's started making notes for himself. Like when I randomly mentioned that I wanted to see a movie coming out next month, he went only line and booked tickets weeks in advance."

Astrid let out a small laugh, "Wow, he's learning."

Ruffnut also gave a laugh, "Okay, those are some really good points, but how about the... roughness?" She asked with another giggle.

Hicca gave another sigh, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You're right, Dagur isn't the most gentle person by nature, I already mentioned all the things he's accidently broken. But he's never been rough with me, ever. If anything, he goes out of his way to be as gentle as possible when around me, it's a big contrast to how he usually acts. Not to mention, I feel like he's definitely brought me out of my shell these last few months."

Ruffnut gave a nod, "That is true, you're certainly different from that shy little girl you used to be."

Hicca gave another small laugh and looked up at the others. To her surprise, they were all looking at her with knowing smiles.

"You love him," Heather chuckled in a sing-song voice.

Hicca let out a giggle, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You two are just too cute," Astrid said with another chuckle. She looked down at her watch and quickly drank the rest of her drink. "Hey, sorry about this. But Heather and I need to go otherwise we'll be late for lacrosse practice."

Heath sat up and checked her phone, "Oh, you're right."

The two stood and said their goodbyes to Hicca and Ruffnut. "See you on Monday," Ruffnut called.

Hicca turned back and sipped her coffee again, but Ruffnut had another question in mind, "So..."

"So?" Hicca looked up.

"When you said Dagur was always gentle with you... dose that include... your private time?"

The auburn haired girl coughed a little a put her cup down, "Uh, I, um, well..." She quickly looked over her shoulder before turning back to the blond. "W-What do you mean?"

Ruffnut folded her arms and leaned back in her chair, "Don't act all innocent. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Hicca thought for a moment, trying to decide what to tell Ruffnut. Though it may not seem it, the blond was actually very good at keeping secrets, so maybe Hicca could answer her question honestly.

"Well, like I said, Dagur is very gentle with me. Except for times when I specifically ask him not to." Ruffnut's eyes widened in surprise, she leaned in closer with a wide grin. "And he's definitely... opened me up to new things, actually most of what we do now is my decision."

"Oh really?" The grin on Ruffnut's face only grew.

But Hicca just smiled again. She finished the last of her coffee and stood from her seat, "Well, I need to head off, I need to get to The Forge before my shift."

"Aww, come on. This was just getting good," Ruffnut whined.

Hicca wrapped her scarf around her head again, "If you promise not to tell anyone what I told you, I'll give you more details next time."

The blond gave a laugh, "Deal! Have fun at work."

Hicca nodded and headed out the door.

 **/A few hours later/**

Hicca closed the door behind her and climbed the stairs up to her room, as she drew closer to her bedroom door, the pixel sound of a computer game grew in volume. Normally the sound of someone else in a person's room would freak them out, but the sound was normal for Hicca. Dagur's cry of excitement sounded, and forced a smile onto her face.

She opened the door and dumped her bag and scarf near the doorway. Her cat Toothless curled up on the bed, while Dagur was sitting at her desk playing what looked like Tetris on her computer, he glanced up when he heard her and gave a large toothy grin. She had given him his own key a while back, and even if Hicca wasn't there, sometimes he just liked relaxing in her room.

"Hey, babe. How was work?"

Hicca sat on the bed leaned over to watch Dagur play over his shoulder, "It was okay, there was a small... thing... but aside from that, it was fine."

Dagur gave a frown and paused the game, "What do you mean 'a thing'?"

Hicca gave a small sigh and didn't answer straight away, Dagur gave a frown and stood from his chair, then he sat next to Hicca the bed bouncing as he sat down. He didn't say anything and just waited quietly for her to answer.

"It was nothing, just another customer who didn't want a 'little girl' messing with their car," Hicca looked down at her hands as she spoke. Unfortunately it was nothing new, there were still quite a few people who didn't think someone like Hicca could be an expert mechanic, thankfully she had proven almost all of them wrong by this point, but there were still some out there who didn't know about her skill.

After a couple of seconds, Dagur put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to his chest. For some reason, hearing his heartbeat always calmed her, that and having Toothless curled up in her lap.

"Just say the word, and I'll beat up anyone who judges you," Dagur said with a smirk.

Hicca gave a sudden chuckle, "Don't worry, I can fight my own battles."

"I didn't say you couldn't, I just really like being your knight in shining armour."

"I know." Hicca tilted her head up to look at him, her eyes meeting his as she gave a soft smile.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Being cute."

They both laughed as Dagur leaned down to kiss her softly.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **So yeah** , **my sixth one shot done (wow, that's half a dozen already) :) Again I really like writing chapters like this, it just gives and little more dimension to Hicca and Dagur's relationship and the modern world they live in.**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by Clancy1018, called 'One by One'**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	7. One by One

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **This chapter was request by Clancy1018. 'Would it be possible if you could do a one-shot of the teens catching them in the act?'**

 **Similar to the last chapter and the one before, I really like chapters like this, it gives more dimension to the world Hicca and Dagur live in :) So in this chapter, the other teens (Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut) find out about Dagur and Hicca's relationship. This takes place shortly after Dagur and Hicca became a couple, split into four bite-sized chunks :).**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

One by One

/

/

/

After Dagur and Hicca officially became girlfriend and boyfriend, they never really thought about telling everyone else. It just never seemed like a big deal. If they didn't know, then that was fine, and if they found out, that was fine too.

Right now, they were just enjoying themselves too much to care.

But since they didn't really try and hide their relationship, the others didn't stay ignorant for long.

 **/Astrid - Sherlock/**

Being the ever-vigilant, volleyball captain that she was, she picked up on the signs quite quickly.

She and Hicca were practicing in the sports hall during lunch, just an easy back and forth between the two of them, Astrid deliberately taking it easy on the less experienced auburn haired girl. But this time, Hicca was fighting back with just as much gusto.

Astrid stepped up her game, and punted the ball towards the other side of Hicca's half. She dived to try and knock it back, but the ball sailed past her and bounced across the ground.

Hicca knelt on the ground, not even trying to stand again, her face red and chest heaving. "Okay... I... I'm... done... You win... I'm dead... Goodbye, cruel world." With that, Hicca collapsed on to her front and lay there panting.

Astrid gave a smirk and walked around the net towards the others girl, she helped Hicca to her feet and practically dragged her over to the bench where their bags lay. Astrid fished out the water bottles from their bags and handed Hicca's to her, they sat side by side as the blond gave a smirk.

"So how long have you and Dagur been dating?"

Hicca's whole body jerked as she chocked on her mouthful of water. Astrid patted her on the back and waited for the auburn haired girl to calm down.

"Wh-wh-what... why would... w-what makes you think that?"

Astrid rolled her eyes with a small laugh, "Well it's kind of obvious."

"Really? What do you mean?" Hicca asked as her cheeks started to colour.

To be honest, it wasn't that surprising that Astrid had figured everything out so quickly, she always had a certain Sherlock Holmes thought process, it was one of the main reasons the Headmaster had asked her to help out in the school office.

"Well, about a month ago you two started meeting and talking to each other between classes and after school. You also started acting much more confident, at that same time Dagur started receiving less and less detention slips. Almost as if something, or someone, was having a positive influence on the two of you, this also suggests that the two of you have been spending time together outside of school as well."

She gave Hicca a sideways glance as she took another drink of water, smiling when she saw the other girl's cheeks colouring even more. "However this only means that the two of you are at least friends and not dating, but then there was that time you wore Dagur's t-shirt last Tuesday."

"How could you have known that? I kept my jacket on and zipped up all day" Hicca asked with a raised eyebrow, there wasn't really any use denying it now.

"That's true, but the fabric still hung lower than the end of your jacket and the colour black is definitely not something you'd normally wear. The colour and ill-fitting size suggests that you must have borrowed it from someone, and that you stayed over at there's since you didn't have the option of going home and changing."

"Okay, but how do you know it was Dagur's?"

"Process of elimination. You'd need to be comfortable enough with this person to not only sleep over at their house but also wear their clothes, so that narrows down the field. You, me and Ruffnut are all pretty much the same size so, the shirt you wore would have been too big for us, so that just leaves the guys. The shirt would be too small for Fishlegs, and I doubt you'd feel comfortable wearing either Tuffnut or Snotlout's clothing. So that just leaves Dagur."

Hicca gave a small laugh, "Okay, you're just doing this to show off now."

Astrid gave another smirk, "I'm not done yet." The other girl rolled her eyes and let her continue.

"So now I've been sure for a little while that you and Dagur are close friends at least, but now I know for sure that the two of you are dating."

"How?"

Astrid reached into Hicca's bag, her mobile phone lying on top with a new text message flashing on screen. "Because of the message he just sent you."

Sure enough a message from Dagur was open on screen, Hicca must have forgotten to close it.

'C u 2nite luv ;) xx'

"A meeting tonight, with a cute nickname, a winky face, and two kisses. Definitely a date. I saw it when I got your water just now." Astrid gave a final laugh and handed Hicca's phone back to her. "He seems to like you, and it's clear you like him."

"Okay, okay, you're right about everything. As usual," Hicca gave up and took back her phone. "And we've been dating for about a month and a half now by the way."

"Good to hear," Astrid took another sip of water. "Just let me know if he ever does anything wrong and I'll take care of it."

The two girls laughed with each other before returning to their game.

 **/Snotlout - Dare/**

"Come on, it's got to be somewhere." The dark haired teen ruffled through the draws hurriedly in search of the item he'd been ordered to get.

All because of one stupid dare by the twins.

He and the twins were known for doing stupid things together, but after daring Ruffnut to kiss Fishlegs in front of the entire lunch hall, he should have expected her revenge to be something horrible.

The female twin took two days to think of the perfect dare, which now lead to Snotlout's current position.

She had dared him to sneak into Hicca's bed room and steal her swimming costume, the green one with blue stripes she'd worn at the beach last summer. The opportunity had arrived that same day when Hicca had invited the others over for a pizza and movie night, which the twins had quickly accepted, dragging Snotlout along with them.

As the intro screen to Ratatouille faded in, he'd given an excuse about going to the bathroom, then he quietly snuck into Hicca's room upstairs. It was weird enough for Snotlout to be in his cousin's room and going through her stuff, but to go through her clothing and find her swimming costume, it just gave him a really horrible chill up his spine. But no doubt that had been Ruffnut's intention.

Finally Snotlout breathed a sigh of relief as he found the item of clothing in Hicca's wardrobe, he really didn't want to go through any more of her stuff, it was just weird.

But then the sound of footsteps coming upstairs made him jump. As the footsteps turned and started coming towards him, Snotlout gave a panicked squeak and hurriedly looked around the room, trying to find somewhere to hide.

He eventually decided on hiding in the same wardrobe he was standing in front of, he quickly stepped inside and silently shut the doors, leaving only a small crack to see out of. The clothes hanging inside where shuffled around him, if he moved even an inch they would clatter and alert whoever was outside.

Unaware of anyone hiding in her room, Hicca calmly strolled in and shut the door behind.

"Where is it?" She muttered to herself, "Where did I put it?"

Hicca started looking around her room, all the while Snotlout screamed inside his head, 'Don't look in here! Don't look in here!'Don't look in here!'

"Ah ha!" The hidden male gave a wince thinking Hicca had found him. But thankfully, Hicca stepped over to her desk instead, picking up a thick jumper hanging on the back of the chair.

But just as Snotlout breathed a sigh of relief, he quickly chocked on his own breath as Hicca began to pull her shirt up. Oh dear god, Hicca was undressing. She was undressing and he couldn't move an inch or she would hear the hangers clattering, he had to stand perfectly still and watch as his own cousin lifted her shirt higher. Oh dear god he could see her bra!

Thankfully, just as she lifted the shirt over her head, a sudden knock sounded. But before Hicca could answer the door opened and Dagur's large form barged in.

"Hey, sweet heart," He said casually as he closed the door behind him.

Hicca quickly brought her hands in close to cover her chest with the shirt, "D-Dagur! What are you doing here? Get out!"

But Dagur just smirked and leaned against the door, "Nope. I don't think I will." He stepped closer to Hicca and pulled out her desk chair, sitting himself down in front of her. "I'd much rather just sit here and watch, as my sexy girlfriend gives me a little striptease."

Snotlout was frozen in the wardrobe, his jaw having hit the floor a few minutes ago.

Dagur.

The Dagur Talon.

The ultra badass of their school, and the man every guy wanted to be, and that every girl wanted. The guy who held the all time record for the most detentions in a year, and had even spent time in juvenile detention. AKA The greatest guy in their school, and Snotlout's idol.

And he was hitting on Hicca!?

His small, weedy cousin, Hicca. The weakest nerd in the whole school, and total runt of the litter, AKA the complete opposite of Dagur.

And she was flirting back!?

Snotlout wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't witnessing it firsthand.

"You know someone's bound to get suspicious if we're gone too long," Hicca noted with a small smile. She moved closer and threw her shirt onto the bed, standing in front of Dagur confidently with only her bra covering her chest.

The wardrobe hiding teen shuddered at the sight, when did she get so sexy? Eww, wait. That was his cousin! A shiver crawled up his spine as the thought crossed his mind.

But it only got worse from there.

"So... we're going to have to make this a quickie." She said as she stepped closer, deliberately swaying her hips as she walked.

Dagur leaned back in the desk chair, his eyes roaming up and down Hicca's body, "Well we better get started then." He reach forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until she was sitting in his lap, Hicca gave a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dagur ran his hands up her back and leaned up to kiss her, the girls head tilting and her eyes closed in pleasure, the longer they kissed the more Dagur's fingers teased the clasp of her bra.

Oh dear god! Snotlout felt another chill run up his spine, he was not about to risk seeing Hicca naked!

"Nope! Nope! No more! I didn't see anything! I'm out of here!" Snotlout wrapped his arm over his eye and burst out of the wardrobe. He dashed past Hicca and Dagur and out the bedroom door, leaving the other two sitting in shocked confusion.

"Was that your cousin?" Dagur said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah... Why was he in my wardrobe?" Hicca asked, still frozen in surprise.

"I'm gonna ask him, you get changed." Dagur patted her knee and lifted Hicca up, gently placing her on the bed and planting a kiss to her forehead.

Thankfully, Snotlout was still in too much shock to rush back to the others, so Dagur quickly caught up to him on the stairs.

"Hey, Snot face!"

The shorter male whirled round, his eyes wide and face pale, "D-Dagur. I-I didn't see anything, I swear. I definitely didn't see H-Hicca in her bra, and the two of you making out."

Dagur just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. Just don't go flapping your mouth okay. It's really annoying having to deal with gossip."

"Sure, yeah, cool, No problem." Snotlout stuttered out, he quickly spun around and made his way back downstairs.

Dagur rolled his eyes again, Snotlout really was scared of him, but he couldn't figure out why.

 **/Fishlegs - Visit/**

Fishlegs didn't mind that people called him a teacher's pet, they were just whispers, because of his large size, no one ever tried to hassle him. Today he had heard the phrase quite a few times, since he was taking care of a small task for some of the faculty. Hicca was unfortunately off sick today, so the large blond had offered to take her homework over after school. She'd always hated being sick, it was so annoying feeling horrible and tired all day, barely able to keep any food down, Fishlegs could certainly sympathise.

Her house was in the same direction as his, only 10 minutes out of his way. In any case, she was a friend, so he really didn't mind. He rounded the corner and spotted the large Haddock house just down the street, its pale green fence and large blue door were hard to miss, even from this distance. Fishlegs walked a little faster when he spotted the house, he really wanted to see if Hicca was feeling any better compared to this morning.

He walked up the path to the porch and was about to knock on the front door, when the sudden motion of Hicca's bedroom window opening caught his attention. On the very top floor of the house, the window on the far right opened as wide as possible. Fishlegs, thinking it was Hicca, was just about to call out, when a thick black biker boot was pushed out into the open air.

The biker boot was soon followed by a leg clad in dark jeans, the leg swung out of the window before finding purchase on the bend in the water pipe that ran along the side of the house. Soon enough a large body followed the leg, with an arm reaching up to grasp the top of the window frame.

Fishlegs started to panic as he watched the figure slowly climb out of the window, was someone robbing the Haddock house? Had they hurt Hicca? What should he do?

As the large blonde tried to figure out what to do, the figure pulled themselves fully out of the window. His eyes widened as the face of Dagur became clearer.

Dagur Talon was sneaking out of the Haddock house? And through Hicca's bed room window of all places, wow, Dagur must be a real pervert.

But with one foot precariously balanced on the drainpipe, his other knee on the window sill, and one hand grasping the window frame, Dagur still seemed to be reaching back into the room for something. Fishlegs watched curiously from below as the dark haired male seemed to be talking to someone, his eyes widened even more as Hicca's small frame leaned out of the window, Dagur's only free hand holding her small one.

"Sorry to make you leave so soon. Fishlegs will be here in a little while," Hicca said with an apologetic smile.

But the male just chuckled, "No worries. I just hope you aren't too sore from earlier."

Hicca gave her own giggle, "I'll be just fine. You aren't as rough as you think you are, maybe your losing your edge."

Dagur gave a sudden growl and pulled on Hicca's arm to draw her closer, "Just you wait until next time. I'll take you so hard, you won't be able to stand for the rest of the day."

"I look forward to it."

"I just took it easy on you since you're a little under the weather."

The two shared a smirk, then Dagur pulled her even closer and thread his fingers through Hicca's think hair, pressing his lips to hers firmly. As the girls arms wrapped around Dagur's neck, Fishlegs could only stare up at the two in shock.

Dagur and Hicca were two very different people, but at the same time, seeing them like this, it was rather charming. Despite their obvious differences, the two fit together well.

When the two broke the kiss, Dagur pulled back and let go of Hicca and the window sill. He skilfully shimmied down the drain pipe and jumped onto the garage roof, as if he'd done it a million times. From the garage roof, Dagur swung his legs over the side and jumped down to solid ground, he then looked back up at Hicca and gave a low bow, causing Hicca to giggle and clap her hands politely. With that, Dagur turned and ran across the front lawn, hoping over the fence, running up the street and out of sight.

From Fishlegs' spot under the small roof of the porch he could see Hicca still leaning out of her window, a soft smile on her face, as if she was completely well again. It almost reminded the large blond of a scene from a fairytale. The princess in trouble, her knight in shining armour coming to save her, then venturing off with a promise to return, while she waves him off from her balcony.

But as Fishlegs thought to himself, he didn't realise he'd been spotted.

"Fishlegs? Is that you?"

The blond almost jumped out of his skin as the female voice called down to him, he hadn't realised that during his daydreaming, he'd accidently stepped out from his hiding place.

 **/Tuffnut and Ruffnut - Rescue/**

As the school bell rang for lunch, the troublesome twins were the first out the classroom door. They had something very special planned, but they needed some supplies.

They had just been in science class, and had witnessed one of the greatest experiments ever. There were only just managing to stay awake as the teacher droned on and on about Acids and Alkalise or something, but as soon as he had stood up and placed a large cylinder beaker on the table, the two blondes were instantly awake. Practical experiments were the only reason the twins ever paid attention in science class, always looking out for a chance to blow something up.

The practical experiment they had just witnessed, was one of the greatest ones they'd ever seen. The science teacher had poured some washing up liquid, a few drop of food colouring, and some acid into the long beaker, then he had started mixing some yeast into warm water. As he droned on about chemical reactions and everything that was going on, he poured the solution into the beaker and took a step back.

As the two mixed together in the beaker, a loud fizzing started, and a huge mass of blue bubbles started to shoot up the glass. The foam spilled out on to the table, squirting out like a tube of toothpaste, more and more spilling out until the reaction finally started to slow and fizzle out.

The twins watched from the back of the class with excitement jittering up their spines, making the two of them bounce in their seats.

They just had to use this to prank someone.

As the twins rushed down the hall to the store room, Ruffnut made sure she had the list firmly in hand.

"We need to get the stuff before the teachers get back from lunch," She told the other.

"I know, I know, this is gonna be so good." Tuffnut skidded to a halt in front of the store room. "You keep watch, I'll pick the lock."

Ruffnut nodded and turned to look down both ends of the corridor, but before Tuffnut could get started, a strange sound caught their attention.

A soft moan.

Coming from inside the storage room.

The two twins looked at each other, then looked back at the door, then back to each other again.

"Is it just me, or did that sound like Hicca to you?" The female twin asked quietly.

Another moan sounded from behind the door, high pitched and breathless, with a slight nasally tone. "Yep, that does sound like Hicca."

"What could she be doing in the store room?"

"Ah, that's not the big question, dear sister," Tuffnut said with a tut. "But rather, why is she making such strange noises, whilst in the store room?"

The twins both turned to the door again as another quiet voice sounded. The two blondes inched closer quietly and pressed their ears to the door, listening intently. Along with the muffled moans, came the sound of clattering science equipment, and creaking shelves.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Ruffnut whispered.

"Maybe, she does seem to be panting a lot."

"Maybe someone attacked her."

"Or worse yet, something," Tuffnut inched away from the door and looked down each corridor.

"What are you talking about?" The female twin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tuffnut turned to her and put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet. "I fear that our dear Hicca, has come under siege from one of her own experiments."

Ruffnut's eyes widened, "You think she created something that attacked her!?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well think about it," Tuffnut paused as another moan sounded from behind the door. "Hicca is always sneaking around, and she one of the smartest people in the school. I put it to you, that Hicca has been experimenting here in the labs."

"Wow," Ruffnut whispered. But then her head whipped round towards the door, "But if she was attacked by one of her own creations, then she could be in trouble right now!"

The male twin was just about to answer, when a deep chuckle rose from behind the door.

"I fear it's worse than that. That dark cackle just now was in fact the very thing that attacked her. Dear Hicca has not only been experimenting with chemicals and creatures, but she has created life! The Hicca-stein Monster!"

As the twins imaginations started to run away with them, another deep growl caught their attention, followed by a breathy cry.

"The monster is attacking her, we have to do something." Ruffnut reached over, and grabbed a broom leaning against the wall, holding it like a weapon in her hands.

"On my command!" Tuffnut said as he gasped the door knob tightly. Since there were already people inside, there was no need to pick the lock.

"3... 2... 1... Charge!"

Tuffnut yanked open the door with a cry, allowing him and his sister to barrel in the large store room, almost knocking over several shelves in the process. In the minimal lighting, they spotted Hicca's small form lying helplessly on the ground, with a large dark figure looming over her. The large mass whirled around to face the sudden noise, its body still pinning her to the ground, with its claws still wrapped around Hicca's slim wrists.

"Get away from her!" The twins shouted.

The two lunged forward and crashed into the monster, knocking it to the ground with the twins on top.

"Stay down you fowl beast," Ruffnut growled as she held her broom threateningly.

Tuffnut turned as Hicca slowly sat up, a shocked expression clear on her face. "Hicca, go now, save yourself!"

"W-What? What are you two doing?" The smaller girl cried in panic.

"Fear not! We're saving you from this hideous beast!" The male turned back to look down at the creature pinned under himself and his sister.

"It sure looks ugly," Ruffnut noted. "Look at its hooked noose and sunken eye."

"Yeah, and its body seems to be made of leather..." Tuffnut felt down the monsters chest, "Oh wait, never mind, it's just wearing a leather jacket."

"Are you two done yet?" The creature said in a deep and threatening tone.

"Wow, the monster sounds just like Dagur," Ruffnut said as she turned to her brother

"But why would Hicca make a monster that looks and sounds like Dagur."

Hicca gave a sigh and slapped her hand to her forehead, "Guys... That is Dagur."

The two blonds looked at Hicca, then each other, then down to their prisoner.

Dagur lay on the ground under the twins, glaring up at them with a twitching eye. "Get off me you two mutton-heads," he growled up at them.

The twins flinched and quickly scrambled back to their feet. "Wow it really is Dagur!" Ruffnut shouted as she dropped her broom.

"Either that... or it looks, acts, and sounds exactly like him," The male twin muttered.

"Dagur, let's go find somewhere more private," Hicca said as she brushed off her clothes.

The dark-haired male nodded and walked over to Hicca, wrapping his arm around her shoulders tightly as the two walked out of the dark room, leaving the twins in the storage room.

"Huh..."

Ruffnut turned to her brother, "What is it?"

"I wonder if that rhymes."

"If what rhymes?"

"Hicca has a hickie."

 **/Later that day/**

"So Astrid figured it out a few weeks ago?"

Hicca nodded as she leaned against Dagur's chest, the two of them lounging on the sofa after school. "And Fishlegs saw you climbing out of my bedroom window a few days ago when I was ill."

"So that's all of your friends now?"

"Yep, pretty much." Hicca tilted her head up to look at Dagur. "Are you okay with so many people knowing?"

Dagur gave a shrug, his arms wrapping tighter around Hicca, "Its fine. They were bound to find out eventually, right?"

"Yeah. But you know what else this means," She looked up at him with a smirk.

"What?"

Hicca pushed herself up and turned to face Dagur. Her legs sliding along each side of his waist until she was sitting in his lap, with her arms draped over his shoulders. "It means I get to kiss you as much as I want, even when we're around them."

Dagur gave a chuckle, "No complaints here."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Okay, that's my seventh one shot done :) Again I really like writing chapters like this, it just gives and little more dimension to Hicca and Dagur's relationship and the modern world they live in.**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca sexy one shots, then let me know via leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by 'My Demonic Heart and Soul' and ' ', called 'Positive'**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	8. Positive

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot.**

 **This chapter was request by 'My Demonic Heart and Soul' and ' ', 'For a future chapter could you come up with something about Hicca having a pregnancy scare?' I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Positive

/

/

/

Dagur sped through the streets on his motorbike, breaking multiple laws all at once. He was briefly aware of drivers yelling profanities at him, but he really didn't care right now. Something was wrong with Hicca, and he was determined to get to her as soon as possible.

She had called him at 7 in the morning, ridiculously early in Dagur's opinion. He'd answered with a yawn, his sleepy words coming out as a strange mix of 'Hello?', 'What's going on?' and 'Who is this?'

But Hicca's voice had come across shaky and very quiet, "H-Hi, Dagur. S-Sorry to wake you."

Straight away Dagur's instincts forced him into a more awake state, even though it was unbelievably early, Hicca didn't sound tired.

She sounded upset.

So, at 7:10 in the morning, Dagur was speeding down the roads on his motorbike.

As soon as he spotted the Haddock house, he skidded to a fault in the drive way, kicked down the stand, and raced towards the front door while ripping off his helmet. Thankfully, Stoick's car wasn't in the drive way, he must be working the early shift at the police station.

Normally he would use his usual entrance of Hicca's bedroom, but something told him the front door would be better this time. He hurriedly knocked on the door and took a second to catch his breath, his foot tapping impatiently during the mere seconds it took for Hicca to answer the door.

When Hicca finally opened the door, Dagur lunged forward and swooped her up in a hug, lifting her a good foot off the ground.

"D-Dagur!" Hicca squeaked as she was hugged tightly and lifted off the ground. "W-What are you doing here so early?"

"I rushed over when I got your call," Dagur explained as he gently put her down. "Are you okay, did something happen?"

Dagur's worry only grew as Hicca looked away nervously. "Let's sit down, I need to talk to you."

She took his larger hand in his and led him into the living room. They sat down on the large sofa, neither saying anything for the moment. Dagur was waiting anxiously for her to speak, while Hicca struggled to find the right words.

Eventually, Dagur couldn't take the silence any longer. "So... What did you want to talk about?" His head already spinning with possibilities.

"Well..." She started quietly. "You... You know how I wasn't feeling well last week?"

Dagur nodded, the same day Fishlegs had found out about them, the poor girl had been throwing up and feeling really tired all day.

"Well... Yesterday... I... I was supposed to... um..." Hicca looked up at Dagur's blank face and gave a sigh. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm late."

"Late?"

"Yeah, late."

"Late for what?"

Hicca gave another sigh, "Dagur... I was supposed to start my period yesterday... And I didn't."

Another few minutes of silence passed, Dagur's face remained blank, then a frown slowly started to form.

"Wait... That's not normal, is it?" Hicca shook her head. "So... Does that mean...?"

Hicca looked down at her hands, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white stick. Dagur soon recognised it as a pregnancy test he'd seen advertised on TV. Hicca held it up for him to see the small purple cross at one end.

Dagur's eyes flickered between Hicca and the positive test, "You... You're... Pregnant?"

Hicca nodded silently.

The two sat there for long while, just thinking.

Hicca was pregnant. Pregnant. With child, bun in the oven, pregnant. Dagur's eyes flickered to Hicca's stomach. His baby was in there, tiny Dagur, a little monster.

They really should have been more careful. Hicca was on the pill, so the thought of protection had never really crossed Dagur's mind. Of course they'd used a condom the first few times, but once they started getting a little more... adventurous, they started to forget. They had been too lost in the moment, too caught up in the euphoria and excitement, they just didn't think about it.

And now that was coming to bite them on the ass.

They weren't ready for a child. They were both still in school, with jobs and studies to worry about, no way they could raise a child as well. Dagur glanced over at the auburn haired girl beside him, it would be even worse for her. Hicca would have to carry a baby inside of her for 9 months, she'd have to deal with all the whispers and weird looks as her stomach grew. Not to mention the pain and stress as the baby grew, and the actual birth.

And oh god, what would Stoick say!?

He really would kill Dagur now. The large man would no doubt be livid at the thought of Dagur defiling his little girl. He could just arrest Dagur and send him to prison for some kind of made up charge. Given the power Stoick had in the police force, he could do just that with no questions asked.

Dagur looked over at Hicca again. She sat next to him, one hand gripping with the test while the other idle fiddled with the material of her T-shirt, she looked down at the floor while her long hair hid her face from view. But even if he could see her face, he had no doubt her expression would be full of worry and fear.

He took a deep breath. He was the father of that baby, he had to man-up and make a decision.

Dagur suddenly stood from the sofa and straightened his jacket, a serious look on his face. Before Hicca could ask anything, he walked out of the living room and out the house, shutting the front door behind him.

Hicca just sat the in surprise for a moment, it was fine if Dagur needed some fresh air, she couldn't blame him. But something didn't feel right. Hicca's worry suddenly sky-rocketed when she heard the sound of a motorbike start up.

She race over to the front door and yanked it open, just in time to see Dagur racing off down the street, leaving skid-marks in his wake.

Her heart was pounding as she watched him go, too stunned to move from her spot at the front door.

He'd left.

Dagur has just... left.

She started breathing harder as her heart started to break apart, her legs gave way as it shattered into pieces. She didn't even try to hold back tears , she just sat in the open door way and wept. The man she loved, the one who had promised to support and love her no matter what, had abandoned her.

She didn't move for a while, her legs still feeling too weak to support her. But as the neighbours started to emerge from their homes, she hurried back inside, she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her. She shut the door and slowly staggered up the stairs to her room, her steps slowing more and more until she collapsed on the bed, exhaustion taking over as she curled in on herself.

At some point, Toothless, the black cat, crept into her room and curled up against her back. But she was too far gone to notice, she just lay there and fell into a fitful sleep, her cheeks still damp from tears.

A few hours later, she was awoken by a large hand on her shoulder. She blinked to clear her vision and tilted her head up to look at the clock. It was already 5 in the afternoon, and her father was home early.

"Hicca, are you alright? Your eyes are all red," Stoick asked with concern as he leaned over her, one strong hand on her shoulder.

Instead of answering, Hicca just gave in to tears again, her heart still split in two and still painful. She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her father, burying her face into his chest and letting tears fall again. Stoick's mind ran wild from concern to full on worry, Hicca was not the kind of person who just broke down for no reason. But now, she was truly crying like she had lost something precious.

Stoick wrapped his large arms around her, holding her close and encompassing her completely. He shushed her gently, like he used to do when she was a baby, thankfully it still worked, and her crying slowly settled. "Hicca, please, tell me what's wrong."

Hicca pulled back and wiped her eyes, a few more tears and hiccups slipping out. "I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't think this would happen... I thought..." More tears started to flow as Hicca stuttered through her words.

But Stoick sat patiently and rubbed her back calmingly, "What are you apologising for?"

Hicca took another deep breath, it had been hard enough to tell Dagur, now she had to tell her dad, this wouldn't be easy. "Um... dad... you know how last week, I really wasn't feeling well? I was throwing up and feeling really tired." Stoick nodded slowly, giving Hicca time to get her words right. "Well... I didn't... yesterday, something wasn't right. So this morning... I took a pregnancy test."

Stoick's whole body tensed up, Hicca could feel her father's hand stop moving on her back. She couldn't say anything else, and didn't dare move, there was no telling what her father would do or say.

But eventually, Stoick took a deep breath and turned Hicca to face him. "I'm guessing that boy, Dagur, is the father?"

Hicca nodded.

"And this wasn't planned."

Hicca's shoulders slumped as she nodded again.

"Have you told him yet?"

At that question, Hicca felt another wave of sadness was over her again. She started crying again, and fell into her father's embrace as he held her a stroked her back.

She was so thankful that her father hadn't reacted badly, he hadn't flown into a rage or disowned her. But who would he react when he found out Dagur had just left her? She really didn't know.

But she did have to tell him. Amongst chokes and hiccups, she told him what had happened that morning. How she had taken the test and called Dagur, he'd come over and they'd talked, and then how Dagur had left without saying a word. Stoick's grip on her tightened, he was understandably furious that Dagur had hurt his little girl in such a despicable way.

But he had to remain calm for Hicca, his anger could wait while she needed the support.

Once her cries had settled again, he gently pulled her back and spoke as softly as he could. "Sweetheart, do you have any more of those pregnancy tests?" She nodded while wiping away tears. "Go take a few more tests just to be sure. I'll make you something to drink, and then we can talk about what you want to do, okay?"

Hicca nodded with a sniff, finally starting to calm down. The two strode from the bed and walked out of the room, Toothless trailing behind Hicca as she went to the bathroom, while Stoick went down stair to make her some tea. He, on the other hand, was going to need something much stronger. Just wait until he got his hands on that boy.

But no sooner had her stepped down stairs did the sound of a motorbike reach his ears, and it was getting closer. Stoick slowly turned towards the door, he squared his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. After what he had done, Dagur dared to show his face again so soon. Stoick briefly glanced to his police issue fire arm, but then decided against it. His bare fists would do the trick.

He waited as the motorbike sounds came closer and closer to the house, until they were right outside. Then he yanked open the front door and stormed over to Dagur. The teen male had his back turned as he pulled out a couple of plastic bags from the back of his bike, so the sudden large hand on his shoulder and booming voice in his ear took him completely by surprise.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here, boy!" The large man roared at him, his face red with anger, and knuckles white from clenching so tightly.

For once, Dagur actually felt a small shiver of fear race up his spine. "S-Stoick? You're back early."

Instead of answering, Stoick gripped both of his forearms tightly, and picked him right off the ground. It must have been a very peculiar sight for any of their neighbours.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk by myself!" Dagur struggled while still gripping the two carrier bags tightly.

But Stoick carried him with ease, regardless of his struggling. He walked into the house and dropped Dagur onto the hardwood floor without a second thought, then he turned a locked the front door behind him. He turned back to looked down at Dagur with murderous eyes

"Do you have any idea of the damage you caused!? The pain you've brought to my daughter!?" He growled as he folded his arms over her chest.

A guilty look crossed Dagur's face as he picked himself off the floor, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean to get her pregnant, we just weren't thinking."

Stoick gave a grumble under his breath, Dagur expected to start seeing smoke any second now. "I'm not just talking about her being pregnant. What I'm really furious at, is the way you just walked out and left her here. You're the father of her child, and you're not leaving here until you agree to take responsibility. However, I don't want you sticking around a second longer if you're just going to hurt her again, but at the very least you're going to pay for anything and everything she needs during the pregnancy. If I had my way you'd spend the remainder of your life apologizing and trying to make it up to her for your actions."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on!" Dagur was finally able to cut in with a shout. "What makes you think I just walked out and left her?"

"Because that's exactly what you did!" Stoick yelled back.

"Dagur?"

The two males turned in surprise to find Hicca standing at the bottom of the stairs, Toothless cycling around her heals, and an unsure look on her face.

As soon as Dagur's eyes landed on the auburn haired girl, his face lit up in a huge grin. "Hey, Hicca!" He rushed over to her with a smile, but as he drew closer, Hicca took a step back.

"Dagur... What are you doing back here?"

Dagur stopped and looked at her in surprise, "What? Of course I'm back. I said I would be."

"No, you didn't." Hicca's voice shook slightly as she tried to glare at him. "You didn't say anything, you just left."

After a few seconds, Dagur's eyes slowly widened, a look of dread creeping onto his features. "Oh... Uh, oh... That's explains a few things..."

Hicca frowned and glanced over Dagur's shoulder, throwing her father a questioning look, but he just returned with a small shrug. Neither of them knew what to think.

Suddenly, Dagur shot forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Hicca, holding her as tightly as he could, as if he was afraid she was going to disappear from right in front of him. "I'm so sorry..." He said with a shaky voice. Hicca had never heard him sound like that before, without his confident tone, Dagur didn't sound like himself.

"I never meant to make you think that. When you told me... I was just so surprised, excited, and... I guess scared too. I forgot to actually say something... I-I meant to say I'd be right back, I thought I told you where I was going, but I think my brain just got too overwhelmed to actually say the words out loud."

Dagur gently pulled back to look at Hicca, her eyes were wide and shiny, as if she was going to start crying all over again. "I'm so sorry I'm made you feel this way. I never want to leave you, and I definitely never want to make you upset. I'm so, so sorry, Hicca."

Finally, Hicca able to give a small smile, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "I forgive you. I should have known you wouldn't just leave like that, you're too brave to run away." Dagur gave a small chuckle, he leaned back and pressed a small kiss to Hicca's forehead. "So... where did you go?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, that's right!" Dagur suddenly jumped back. He lifted up the two plastic bags he'd been carrying, "I got these for you."

Hicca took one of the bags and looked inside. Both bags were filled with boxes of medicine, books pamphlets, even some packs of diapers and baby bottles.

"Dagur, what is all this?" Hicca asked in surprise.

The dark haired male rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It took me a while to find everything. I went to the mall and started buying all the baby stuff I could think of, eventually one of the girls who worked there saw me struggling and offered to help. She told me about all these vitamins that'll help the baby, and there's some medicine for you to help the pain. I also found these pamphlets about what we need to do during the 9 months and what we should look out for, there's also loads of websites we can look at. Oh, I also found this book called '101 pregnancy dishes', apparently there's a lot of stuff you can't eat and drink while preg-"

Dagur was cut off from his rambling when Hicca threw her arms around him, standing on tip toes with her face buried in his shoulder.

"Dagur... I'm not pregnant."

The two males both looked at her with wide eyes.

"I took a few more tests, and they all came out negative. I think the first one was just a false-positive."

Hicca pulled back and looked at Dagur, her expression seemed... almost guilty. After all the trouble that had happened today, it turned out to be all for nothing.

Dagur was silent for a moment. "Oh... But... weren't you supposed to start your... you know what... yesterday?"

The shorter girl gave a small giggle at Dagur's inability to say the word 'period' without blushing. "It turns out my new birth control is causing a bit of trouble in my cycle. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He returned the small laugh and took her smaller hand in his, "It wasn't any trouble. If... When... We have a child someday, I want to do everything I can to help. "

Hicca stood up on her tip toes again and planted a small kiss to the tip of Dagur's nose, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dagur leaned down to give her a peck on the forehead again.

The two turned at the sound of a gruff voice clearing, they'd almost forgotten Stoick was still standing behind them. He stood awkwardly for a moment before speaking, "Um, Dagur... Sorry about the... um, you know."

"You mean the yelling, picking me up off the ground, and carrying me inside?" Dagur asked.

"Yes... that." Stoick gave a nod before excusing himself to the kitchen. Leaving Dagur and Hicca to hug and hold each other in the hallway.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Okay, that's my seventh one shot done :) Again I really liked writing this chapter, it just shows how sweet and caring I think Dagur can be under his hard shell. Along with some sweet Father/Daughter moments thrown in.**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca one shots, then let me know by leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by Yoaifanatic, called 'Halloween Night'.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	9. Halloween Night

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot. Sorry this took me so long, things have been very very busy lately, but I'm back in rhythm now, so don't worry :)**

 **This chapter was request by Yoaifanatic, 'Could you do a chapter on Halloween?' I actually hadn't thought about doing a holiday special, but others have also requested a Christmas or Valentine's day chapter, so look out for those in the future.**

 **Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Halloween Night

/

/

/

It was often hard to believe just how much control Astrid had over the school they attended.

Somehow, with Halloween only a couple of weeks away, she had convinced the school faculty and the headmaster to throw a Halloween Costume Party in the main sports hall.

Within the group of teens, the first thing that came to mind for the girls, was what kind of couple costumes they could get their boyfriends to wear. The males, on the other hand, were thinking of how best to get out of it.

But by the time the Halloween party rolled around, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Dagur, were dressed in costumes chosen by their girlfriends. Astrid also roped Tuffnut into making decorations for the party, but the male twin didn't mind, at least he got to pick his costume.

As music blared and coloured lights flashed, the party was in full swing in the main hall. Though a few people hadn't really bothered with costumes, everyone else had really taken the opportunity to dress up and enjoy themselves.

There were superheroes and villains, cosplayers, traditional monsters, Tv characters, and even some celebrity look a-likes.

Tuffnut wore his most torn up jeans and scruffiest t-shirt, then he'd practically slathered himself in green paint, he even rubbed some dirt through his dreadlocks. He moved slowly and groaned with every step, his appearance and dead eyed gaze made a very convincing zombie.

But as soon as he saw his friends enter, he dropped the slow moaning act and burst into laughter.

Snotlout and Heather entered the hall, the dark haired girl leading the way. Her hair tied back in a long braid, a Stetson hat on her head along with a long sleeved shirt, some faded jeans, and a leather jacket and boots. She also had a gold star pinned to her jacket, a thick belt with fake guns in the holsters, and a set of fake stirrups on her boots.

Snotlout was wearing a similar outfit, but he wore a thick grey fake moustache, he was also sporting a deep frown.

"Hey Heather, you look great!" Tuffnut greeted. "You look just like the main characters from Rising Star."

"Thanks," said Heather. She turned and gripped Snotlout's arm tightly, "Don't you think Snotlout looks adorable as Teddy?"

The shorter male's left eye gave a twitch as he mumbled under his breath, "I'm not cute."

Tuffnut gave a snort as he snapped a couple of pictures on his phone, whilst at the same time keeping a safe distance in case Snotlout snapped. But then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, something that made him give another snort in amusement.

"Sorry, but that's even cuter," Tuffnut pointed just behind the couple as Ruffnut and Fishlegs entered the hall.

Ruffnut had her long blond hair tied back in a number of messy braids, she wore a red bandana tided around her head, a loose shirt, faded brown shorts, and a pair of thigh high black boots. There was also a red cloth tied around her waist, an eye patch over her right eye, and a fake cutlass hanging from her hip.

Standing beside her was Fishlegs, his cheeks tinted red as he fiddled with the edge of his costume. Truth be told, he did look even more adorable than Snotlout, dressed in a white and blue sailors uniform, complete with a small white cap atop his shaggy blond hair.

Apparently the female twin had gone full out in dressing her boyfriend in the most adorable costume ever.

"Hey, sis!" Tuffnut waved them over. He snapped a picture of the two of them as they approached, "It's official, Fishlegs wins 'Cutest Costume'."

Fishlegs gave a small sigh, seemly accepting his fate, "Well, I'd rather wear this, than the costume Astrid picked out for Eret."

That caught the other's attention. "Oh, how's Astrid torturing him this time?"

"See for yourself," Ruffnut answered with a chuckle as she nodded her head towards the main stage.

Astrid stood near the stage, her hair pulled back in a tight braid and thick black lines drawn under her eyes, as a costume she was wearing the male version of their school's football uniform, complete with studded shoes and a helmet tucked under her arm. The look actually suited her, so much so that the others almost missed Eret standing behind her.

While Astrid was wearing the team uniform, Eret was wearing the team mascot costume. A red and purple dragon, with long brown horns, fierce yellow eyes, wearing the same green uniform as Astrid.

Though Eret's costume may not have been as embarrassing as the Fishlegs and Snotlout's, the poor teen must have been baking under all those layers. The other's watched with slight amusement as the dark haired male lifted his fake dragon head, his skin red with beads of sweat dripping down his face, despite the cold weather outside.

Eret looked pleadingly as the blond, but she just glared back at him, forcing him to lower his dragon head again.

"I heard Astrid made a deal with the headmaster," Heather told the others. "In exchange for letting her set up this party, she had to raise support for the football team. She was planning to dress up as a footballer anyway, but this gave her the excuse to dress Eret up as well."

Tuffnut snapped a few more pictures, now more than ever, he was very relieved to be single. Now they were just waiting on one more couple. "Any idea where Hicca and Dagur are?"

Almost as soon as he asked, a female voice answered for behind the group. "Hey, guys!"

The group turned and spotted the last two teens, but then they all started wondering whether it was Hicca or Dagur who had decided on their costumes.

The auburn haired girl was dressed all in black, an over sized T-shirt that hung off her shoulders, booty shorts, tights, elbow length gloves and boots. She had a long fluffy black tail hanging from the back of her shorts, a pair of pointed cat ears on her head, a black lace chocker around her neck, and whiskers drawn upon her cheeks. She looked very adorable over all, and a big contrast to the male standing next to her.

Dagur stood tall, wearing a torn open shirt that showed off his chest, tattered jeans that stopped at his calves, and sandals on his feet. There was a pair of large brown pointy ears on his head, a pair of thick brown fur elbow length gloves, a set of false fangs in his mouth, and a studded black dog collar around his neck. While Hicca was dressed as an adorable cat girl, Dagur was a fierce werewolf.

"He, you guys look great!" Heather greeted the two.

The teens stood together and chatted for a long while, pointing out the other peoples costumes, and dancing to the music.

At one point, Dagur was actually able to convince Hicca to dance with him. But as he spun Hicca round and pulled her in close, he noticed that her attention was elsewhere.

"Hey, Kitten? What's wrong?" Dagur leaned forward to get closer to Hicca, making sure she hear him over the blaring music.

Hicca's head snapped to face him, "Huh? Oh n-nothing... Well..." Dagur tilted his head and encouraged her to continue. "I was... looking at your fangs."

She'd said it so quietly Dagur almost misheard her. "My fang?" Hicca nodded, looking away with a blush on her cheeks. "What about them?"

Hicca turned to face him again, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his mouth. "Well... I was wondering... how they felt..."

Dagur paused for a moment, then a smirk stretched across his face. "How they feel?" He wrapped his arms around Hicca's waist a pulled her closer. "Do you want to feel my fangs on your skin? You want me to bite you?" He leaned in closer so that only she could hear him.

A blush spread across Hicca's cheeks as she gave a small nod, her arms reaching up to wrap around Dagur's neck. Dagur took the opportunity to press his lips to hers, he ran his tongue along her lips and tease her mouth to move with hers. Eventually her tongue cased after his and slipped into his mouth, running over the sharp tips of his fangs causing small shiver to flicker down her.

Dagur gave a smirk and broke the kiss, "You really do like my fangs, don't you? Maybe we should take this somewhere private."

Hicca gave a quick nod, she grabbed Dagur's hand and raced towards the exit, dragging the male behind her.

Once they were outside, Hicca turned sharply and pulled Dagur off to the side of the hall, at the edge of the school grounds, trees sprouted to create a thick wooded area between the sports fields and surrounding residential area. Hicca kept pulling Dagur until she was finally satisfied that the two of them were hidden from view.

"Okay, any particular reason you want to make out all the way out here?" Dagur asked when Hicca finally let him go.

Hicca took a deep breath and turned to face him, "Okay, well... You know how... a little while ago, we were talking about fantasies?"

"Of course I do," Dagur nodded. "I told you about most of mine, but there are still some we have yet to explore." He gave her a wink and took another step closer.

Hicca gave a small giggle and also stepped closer, her hand coming up play with the torn remains of his shirt. "Well, I had a new idea a little while ago."

That caught Dagur's attention, "Oh? What kind of idea?"

Hicca gave a small sigh, "You know I love it when you're rough. So when I was picking out your costume, and I had the idea for the werewolf, this thought kept running round in my head." Dagur stepped a little closer again, but stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "I can't stop thinking about you as this big strong Alpha, you take me away into the forest and... and..."

As Hicca stuttered to a halt, Dagur let her words sink in. If Hicca wanted to be fuck my an Alpha wolf, then so be it.

E quickly grabbed her by the hand and yanked her forward, spinning her round and pushing her against a thick tree. He pinned one of her arms behind her and leaned in as close as possible, the whole of her small back pressed against his strong chest. His hot breath ghosting against her neck, and his hardness rubbing against her rear.

Hicca's whole body gave a shudder as Dagur pinned her against the tree, his dominance over her was obvious. He free hand ran up her body, slipping under her long t-shirt to tease her bare stomach.

"Is this what you wanted?" He whispered in her ear. "You want to be fucked by me? You wanna be knotted by an Alpha?"

Hicca let out a shuddered breath, "Y-Yes."

Dagur chuckled darkly, leaning forward a little more to nip at her ear lobe, his fangs grazing her skin and forcing her to give another shudder. "Fine then, but don't expect me to stop, even if you beg me to."

She nodded. This wasn't the first time she'd given Dagur compete control, and if things continued, it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Dagur let her arm go and used his hands to move her body to his liking, bending her at the waist so that only her forearms leaned against the tree, and pushing her feet apart more. He slid her shirt up further until it caught at her armpits, then he yanked open her bra and pushed it aside, both of his hands circling her body to pinch and mould her breasts.

Hicca let out a few small noises at his touch, he nipples hardening in the open air. But Dagur's hands didn't stay there long, and he quickly moved on to his real goal. He leaned his full wait on her back as his hands quickly moved down to unbutton her shorts, roughly pulling them down her legs to pool at her feet. He ran his finger tips back up her thighs feeling her soft flesh through her thighs. But then his fingers stopped in surprise when he felt... or rather, didn't feel anything else there.

The strong male pulled back with an evil chuckle, "Well this is a surprise. I didn't know you were that desperate for me. You're a bad girl for not telling me sooner." He gave Hicca a quick smack on her rear as punishment, but she only gave an aroused gasp, she didn't see a reason to apologies seeing as he was completely right.

Dagur's excitement and arousal grew as he ran his hands over her rear, feeling only the soft supple skin under her thin tights. As Hicca gave a small whine, he let his hands glide lower. Around and over her thin waist, towards the treasure between her thighs.

Hicca gave a sharp moan when he found her womanhood and cupped it in his large palm, feeling her heat while his other hand stroked her inner thigh. If he was going to go all out rough and wild, he wanted to make sure she was fully aroused and ready for him.

Her legs must be cold, he'd soon fix that.

His fingers teased her lower lips, sliding between them with only the slightest of pressure to rub against her. She gasped and moaned quietly at the feeling, the material of her tights suddenly feeling rough against her sensitive skin. Hicca gave a whimper as the friction grew too much, soon wishing she hadn't worn them at all, just so that she could feel Dagur's fingers against her fully.

"D-Dagur," She whispered. "Please, h-hurry. I need you to touch me."

He only chuckled again and slowed the movement of his fingers, "I am touching you."

Hicca let out another whine, this one more needy that the last. "Not like this! I want to feel you fuck me, knot me, make me yours! I need it... Please..."

Without a second thought, Dagur grasped the material that lay above her lower lips and gave a sharp pull. A loud rip filled the air, finally allowing the cold open air to touch Hicca's bare skin.

All at once, Hicca let out a cry, her whole body bouncing and her lower region twitching with anticipation. Dagur found her now exposed entrance and quickly slipped two fingers inside, revelling in the slick heat and tight muscles. He hooked his two fingers inside and pulled them up, forcing Hicca to moan shift and stand on her tip toes, the pressure inside of her forcing her to move. Again, it showed just how much control he had over her, and she loved it.

While his one hand kept her bus by slipping in another finger, his other hand came down to unzip his jeans and pull out his impressive length. He pumped his fingers inside her, listening to the sweet sound of her panting and moaning in rhythm.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out, lined himself up with her entrance, and thrust fully into her. He pushed deeply into her, barely giving her a chance to catch her breath. He kept their hips pressed together while he leaned over her again, "Don't even think of moving your hands from that tree. If you do, I'll punish you."

Hicca could only nod as Dagur grabbed her hips and started his assault.

He pulled himself out and shoved back into her all the way, his pace fast, and his thrusts hard. There was no build up, just rough and constant pounding that made Hicca's eyes roll back into her head. She moaned wantonly like an Omega in heat, wanting and needing everything only her Alpha could give.

"Fuck! D-Dagur! Oh god! So g-good! Fuck me!"

Dagur leaned his head closer to hers, letting his fangs graze the skin of neck. "Is this what you wanted? You wanted be to pound you, to breed you, to knot you?"

She shuddered at the feeling of sharp fangs against her skin, her voice quaking as goosebumps broke out along her skin. "Yes! Yes! So good! Oh, yes!"

Dagur chuckled at his girlfriends words, not only was it quite an ego boost, but hearing her use such language was very sexy in his opinion. His kept up the pace as his tongue came out to run along the side of her neck, she always tasted so sweet to him, and her body was so hot and soft. His cock was rubbing against every part of her, completely surrounded by her warm and moist cavern, he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

He grasped her chin in one hand and tilted her head to look at his. She looked so full of pleasure, her breath coming out in thick pants, and her arms shaking from the thrusts. "I'm gonna cum so deep inside you, Hicca. Gonna fill you with my cum, and make you mine. Would you like that?"

He felt her tighten around him as she gave a nod, she was moaning too much to form words at this point. But Dagur didn't mind. He kept his hand on her chin to make sure she was watching, while his other hand came up to pulled the material of her shirt aside. He kept up his powerful thrusts as his tongue came out to trace a line from her neck to her shoulder, as the height of orgasm started to wash over him, he bite now on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

The feeling of his length pounding into her sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body. She was so close already, when his fangs pierced her skin and forced a scream from her throat. Just as she fantasized about, his heat and power wash through her, forcing a powerful orgasm to course through her body.

Her back arched as she let out a scream of pleasure, Dagur's thrust increased in speed once more, his sharp teeth holding on tightly as he released deep inside of her with a deep growl.

The two couldn't more for a long while afterwards, their legs weak and voices raw.

But eventually, Dagur was able to release his iron clad grip on her, he slowly pulled himself out of her and retracted his sharp fangs from skin.

He gave a wince when he pulled back and saw the damage he'd done, the deep bite marks in her skin, and near bruising on her hips and lower region.

"Hic? Are you okay?" Dagur asked after getting his breath back.

Thankfully, Hicca looked over her shoulder and gave a pleased grin. "I'm okay," Her voice was light and airy, and clearly very happy. "That's was amazing."

Dagur gave a huge grin and took Hicca into his arms, he sat at the base of the tree and held her close until the strength returned to her shaking legs. Unfortunately they would have to return to the party eventually, but for now, they just sat by the tree enjoying each other's company in the chilly night air.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Okay, that's my eighth one shot done :) Now going back to the more sexy oneshots instead of just fluffy ones, not that I mind fluffiness :)**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca one shots, then let me know by leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by Anueye, called 'Long Ride'.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


	10. Long Ride

**Hi all :) I'm back with another Dagur/Hicca One Shot. :) I was actually reading through some of my other requests, and I had the idea of combining two of them for this chapter :)**

 **The first idea was request by Anueye, 'How about a smut scene inside a car or something. Like they're in public like a look out. And Hicca doesn't want to get caught but Dagur somehow persuades her. You know, kind of the thrill of almost getting caught?'**

 **The second request comes from Princess Rose Lily, 'Do a chapter where both of them get horny inside a restaurant.'**

 **So here goes something :) Dagur/Hicca (Fem!Hiccup), modern AU, obviously rated M ;) Enjoy :)**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

Long Ride

/

/

/

Hicca checked herself in the mirror one more time, she didn't often take such time with her appearance, but today was a special occasion. Instead of just hanging out at his place or hers, Dagur had decided to make a real effort today. For their one year anniversary, Dagur was taking her out to see a film and to lovely restaurant afterwards. She was very excited.

Since Dagur was clearly making an effort for their date, Hicca was also wanted to make a contribution, despite the fact that Dagur refused to let her pay for anything today. But that didn't mean she couldn't at least look nice for him.

Her usual simple jeans, blue convers, and t-shirt were gone. Replaced with a knee length pale blue dress, with thin shoulder straps, and a green belt around her waist. On her feet were the only pair of sensible shoes she owned, white with small flowers on the sides. Just as the doorbell rang, she grabbed her shoulder back and her summer jacket.

As she rushed out of her room to the top of the stairs, she saw her dad answer the front door. Though Stoick and Dagur were on better terms than they had been before, there was still a stiff air around them as they greeted each other.

"Dagur," Stoick nodded.

"Stoick," Dagur nodded back.

The two just stood in silence until Hicca reached the front door. Stoick's large frame filled the doorway, so Hicca gave him a non-too-gently shove in the side to make room for herself, "Hey, Dagur!"

A large grin broke out on Dagur's face as the beautiful girl stood in front of him, "Hey, cutie."

He held his arm out to her, and she looped her arm with his, holding onto the leather of his jacket. Even if it was their big date, Dagur could never get rid of his favourite jacket. But he was still dress up smarter than usual, clean jeans with no rips, polished boots, and a dark blue buttoned shirt. Hicca felt a small shiver go up her spine as she took in Dagur's appearance, her fingers tracing the muscles under his shirt and jacket, it was very appealing to say the least.

But Stoick stopped the two with a large hand on Dagur's shoulder, "You bring her home by ten. No later." He left no room for argument.

Dagur gave Hicca a small smile, while she turned to give her father a small frown. She wondered if her father would ever be alright with her and Dagur being together for an extended period of time.

Finally Stoick let them go and went back inside the house, Dagur leaned closer, "He's never going to like me, is he?"

Hicca gave a small chuckle and planted a small kiss to Dagur's cheek, "I like you, that's what matters." Dagur gave a nod and led Hicca down the path. But Hicca stopped when she noticed something, "Hey, where's your bike?"

"We're not taking my bike today," Dagur said with a smirk. As they reached the road in front of Hicca's house, Dagur walked over to a small light blue Hyundai.

"You bought a car!?"

Dagur gave another laugh, "Come on, as if I could afford a new car. It's my sisters, she let me borrow it for our date." He reached over to the passenger side door and opened it for Hicca to step inside, holding out a hand to help her before closing the door.

Hicca adjusted herself inside the car, admiring the interior. Being Heather's car, it was no surprise that the inside was near spotless. Dagur climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine, pulling away from the side walk and on to the main road.

"So, how did you convince Heather to let you borrow her car?" Hicca asked after a second.

Dagur gave a chuckle, "It wasn't easy. I promised to do her half of the chores for the next few weeks, and I had to act as her personal driver so she could make sure I was taking good care of it."

"Well, this is her pride and joy. She used her first pay check to pay for it," Hicca giggled.

"Yeah, but my bike is way better."

"So why did you need her car instead of your bike?" Hicca asked as Dagur slowed at a red light.

"Well," Dagur gave a grin. "You can't exactly use a bike for a drive-in cinema."

Hicca snapped her head around to look at him, "Really!?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be something a little different." Dagur looked very pleased with himself.

"That's so cool, what movie are we seeing?" Hicca asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

Dagur flicked the indicator and turned the corner on to a dirt road, "Well, it's kind of far out in the countryside, but we should get there just in time to see their showing of Spirited Away."

Hicca gave a squeal, "Oh my god, that's so cool. I've never seen it before, but I've heard a lot of great things about it."

"Yeah," Dagur nodded in agreement. "Heather made me watch it with her once, and I have to admit it was really cool."

"How long till we get there?" She asked excitedly.

Dagur leaned forward to look up the hill in front of them "Literally about 5 minutes."

Hicca faced forward and looked out the front window, at the top of the hill in front of them was a large projection screen, in front of it was a small car park surrounded by a wooden fence. Dagur drove up to the metal entrance, where a man in a florescent jacket directed them where to park.

They ended up parking in a really good spot, between the back and middle row, near the middle isle.

"Wow, we have a really great view," Hicca said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Yeah, it's a good thing I bribed the parking attendant."

Hicca turned to him with an unsure look, "Wait, really?"

Dagur gave a chuckle, "No, we're just lucky."

The two chatted quietly to themselves as the sky grew darker and the projection began. For a long while the two just enjoyed the film in silence, but about a third of the way through, Dagur grew bored. He'd already seen the film once before, it was still pretty good, but it wasn't as fun when he knew exactly how it was going to end.

He glanced over at Hicca, as expected, her eyes were clued to the projection. Completely enthralled by the animation on screen, as the spirits in all their shapes and sizes bustled into the fictional setting. A smirk grew on Dagur's face as an idea formed in his head, it was a special night after all.

With Hicca's eyes on the screen, she didn't notice Dagur's hand reach over the armrest and brushed his fingers against her side. At first Hicca didn't notice, still too engrossed in the movie, but her eyes soon flickered to his hand when he moved his hand to the hem of her dress.

"D-Dagur? What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing," He smirked and worked his finger tips in gentle circles, slowly making his way up her leg.

But just as his hand reached half-way up her outer thigh, Hicca place her hand over his. "Dagur, not now," She gave him a small smile, placing his hand back onto the arm rest.

"So, later then?" Dagur smirked as Hicca gave a small giggle. She didn't mind his touches, it always caused a pleasant buzzing feeling in her chest.

The movie continued without further incident. Afterwards Dagur started the engine again and followed the directions out of the open-air cinema and back down the hill, all the while Hicca chattered happily. She went on and on about the animation, the creatures, and the scenery, even though Dagur wasn't as interested, he loved seeing the smile on her face.

All little way down the road, Dagur pulled into the car park of a small restaurant, again, like a gentleman, he hurried round to Hicca's side of the car and opened her door for her. Hicca took his arm and the two made their way towards the restaurant's entrance, a waitress greeted them at the front door and took them to a private booth with soft cushioned seats, she handed them two menus and hurried off to take care of something else.

"Wow, this place is really nice," Hicca commented as she slipped off her jacket, looking around the restaurant's interior. There were old black and white photo's all of the bare brick walls, with large balls hanging from the ceiling to cast soft light around the room. It felt like an old building, but it was cosy at the same time.

"Yeah, I found it online. I thought it would be a great place to chill out after the movie." Dagur gave her a wink.

The two looked over the menus just as the waitress reappeared and took their order, the quickly wrote down what they asked for and hurried off one more. As the two waited for their food, Hicca sipped her water and glance over at Dagur, he was looking around at all of the old photos, as she watched him, a small wicked smile grew on her lips.

She inched closer along the cushioned bench, until she was leaning against his side. "You know, that wasn't very nice what you did earlier."

Dagur glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, what do you mean."

Hicca inched a little closer, her hand moving slowly under the table, "The way you were running your hand up by thigh earlier, you were trying to tease me. That wasn't very nice. How would you like it if I returned the favour?"

"Return the fav-UH!?" Dagur jumped out of his skin when Hicca's hand landed on his upper thigh, her fingers splaying out to inch closer to his sensitive area. "H-Hicca, we're in public!" He hissed looking around at the other patrons of the restaurant.

Hicca raised an eyebrow, "So?" Her hands moved higher gently, her fingers gliding over his fly at the front of his jeans. He gave a shiver as the heat from her hand seeped through the fabric.

"We were in public earlier too, but that didn't stop you from being so mean." Hicca practically purred in his ear, her palm pressing just hard enough to make Dagur squirm n his seat. "Were you trying to touch me like this? Did you want to make me moan?"

Dagur was about to stutter out a response, when Hicca suddenly shuffled away, removing her hand entirely and sitting back with a pleased look. Dagur sat there shell shocked for a second, then a plate was placed in front of him with a small thunk.

He jumped at the sudden appearance of the waitress while Hicca just sat their calmly, she thanked the woman and turned back to Dagur with a smirk.

"And you call me the mean one?" Dagur grumbled, trying to readjust himself.

Hicca only giggled in response, "Just eat your food."

The two ate in silence after that, but the arousal was still there. As they ate their eyes flicked to one another. Dagur watch as she ate, her soft pink lips twitching, and her tongue slipping out to lick sauce from her lips every now and again. The sight was very enticing to say the least, but Dagur quickly looked away before Hicca spotted him staring.

But at the same time, Hicca was watching Dagur. She watched the way his fingers clenched around his drink, she knew exactly what those fingers were capable of. She couldn't stop staring at the way they flexed and gripped the glass tightly, small droplets of moisture slipping over his knuckles. A small blush spread over her cheeks as she forced herself to look away.

When the two finished, they didn't say anything to each other. They just shared a look across the table.

Dagur quickly asked for the bill, and threw some money onto the table. Hicca grabbed her bag and jacket as she and Dagur rushed out of the restaurant, startling their waitress as they ran towards the car. Once they reached Heather's car, they were both breathless, but that didn't stop them from sharing a knowing smile.

Dagur wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her up against the body of the car, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. She shivered as the cold metal on her back contrasted with Dagur's hot body against her front. He ran his tongue across her lips and slipped inside, tasting each other and the food they'd just eaten.

Hicca kept her arms wrapped around him, but pulled back slightly. "D-Dagur, someone might see us."

"No problem," He said with a grin. He pulled away and opened the driver's side door. Hicca hurried inside and threw her stuff onto the passenger side seat, Dagur jumped in soon after her. Hicca reclined in the seat with Dagur kneeling in the foot well between her legs, he shut the door and leaned forward to kiss Hicca again. He ran his hands up her thighs, lift the hem of her dress with in, his lips travelled down to her neck as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Hicca moaned softly as he sucked along her throat, her fingers running over Dagur's head while his ran up her outer thighs to her hips. He pulled her dress all the way up until her pale green panties were exposed, his fingers running along the edge of her underwear, smirking at the small wet spot on the fabric.

"My, what a lovely sight," Dagur murmured as he pulled back to look down Hicca's body, he always loved the way she looked when she was aroused.

Hicca parted her legs and slipped them either side of his waist, a small smirk still on her lips, "Don't you think it would be even lovelier if you took them off?"

Dagur smiled in agreement. He left another line of kisses along Hicca's neck and slowly eased her panties down her legs, lifting her knees onto his shoulders as he tossed the item of clothing behind him. Dagur gave a small chuckle when he suddenly thought of something, "I guess this is my dessert."

Hicca was just about to scold him for such a bad pun, when she was suddenly overcome with a wave of pleasure. Dagur dived forward and ran his tongue over her lower lips, Hicca let out a loud moan, her legs twitching either side of his head. He lapped at the juices that flowed from her, her dress falling back down to cover him from Hicca's view. Hicca's chest rose and fell rapidly as her breath came out in pants and moans, all the while, Dagur relentlessly suckled at her clit and kissed her sensitive inner thighs.

He pressed his tongue against her harder, slipping the wet muscle inside just enough to make Hicca arch her back and let out a breathy moan. All the while, as Dagur teased her with his tongue, Hicca clung to the car seat, trying to keep herself grounded as wave and wave of pleasure washed over her. Her hips rocked back and forth, trying to push Dagur's tongue deeper inside, she desperately wanted to feel him inside of her.

As the waves slowly grew stronger and strong, Hicca raised her legs more, trying to get just the right angle, she was so close already. But just as Dagur plunged his tongue deep into her warm cavern, Hicca's legs flexed suddenly.

A sudden and loud honk sounded, as Hicca's foot came into contact with the steering wheel.

At the sudden jolt, Hicca's legs slammed shut around Dagur's head. They both stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, they're tense as steel.

Slowly they relaxed, snapped out of their shock as Dagur started patting Hicca's outer thigh. It was becoming a little hard to breath from between her thighs.

Hicca relaxed and released Dagur's head, "S-Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Dagur lifted Hicca's dress again and raised his head to take a deep breath, "I'm okay... You have really strong thighs."

"Yeah, well, they need to be strong if I want to keep up with you," Hicca answered with a giggle.

"Now that gives me an idea," Dagur said with a smirk.

He planted a kiss to Hicca's lips then rose from his kneeling position in the foot-well, then he clambered over the armrest into the back seat. "Come join me where there's more room."

Hicca took a second to catch her breath, then she followed Dagur into the back seat. Dagur sat like a king on his throne, in the middle of the back seat, with his legs spread. His hand lazily stroking himself through his jeans as he watched Hicca crawl towards him, sliding her knees either side of his thighs and hovering over his lap.

Once she was settled, she gripped the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, letting Dagur see all of her bare skin. For once, Hicca was actually happy for her smaller chest side, it meant she didn't have to wear a bra while in this particular dress. Once the dress was removed, Hicca was completely bare for Dagur to see.

The male gave a chuckle, "You realise if anyone looks through the back window, they're going to get quite a sight." He gestures to the large window behind him, while his eyes flickered over Hicca's naked form.

Hicca quickly looked over Dagur's shoulder through the large black window, resisting the urge to cover herself, "Well... I don't mind that much, it's kind of... exciting, actually." A blush formed across her cheeks, as the cold air and arousal made her nipples harder.

A shiver went up Dagur's spine at Hicca's words, he suddenly flung himself at her, hugging her tightly. "Jesus Christ, Hicca. How can you be so adorable one second, and then so fucking sexy the next? I swear one of these days you'll make me so hard, I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right then and there."

Hicca only giggled and ran her hands through Dagur's hair, forcing his head up to look at her, even though he really didn't want to move his face from her chest. "I've told you before, you just bring it out of me. This is all your fault really," She said with a smug smile.

Dagur huffed with a small frown. He leaned down again and suddenly took one of Hicca's nipples into his mouth, she gasped it the sudden jolt. "That's it," He muttered with her tender flesh still in his mouth, "I'm not holding back any more."

He kept one arm tightly wrapped around her, while his other hand moved down to pull out his hard length. He lined himself up with Hicca's wet entrance, and pulled her down onto him. Hicca let out a loud cry as she was suddenly filled by Dagur's hot muscle, the feeling of being filled so suddenly and so fully, it felt so good.

She didn't waste any more time, and started bouncing on Dagur's cock, making sure he rubbed against her sensitive walls again and again. The feeling of being fucked always made Hicca's head spin, Dagur felt so good inside her, and touched her in ways that she never could have imagined. He loved touching her, and she loved being touched by him. She could do nothing but moan and gasp as Dagur pounded up into her, her walls stretching around his rod.

She bounced on his lap, revelling in his tight grip and hot breaths against her chest, she held onto him tightly as they both let out their desperate moans. At the back of their minds, they knew that anyone could catch them in such a state. Someone would notice the rocking car, the fogged up windows, the teen's pleasure filled cries. Anyone could spot them, at any moment they could be caught.

That feeling alone made them shiver with excitement.

Hicca gave one last shudder as her walls clamped tightly around Dagur, "Oh, fuck! Dagur! More! Please! I-I'm gonna- Ah! I'm gonna cum! Oh, god! Dagur!"

Dagur clung to her tightly, feeling himself engulfed in her heat, he wasn't going to last much longer either.

They both increased the sped and power of their thrusts, the whole car rocking as they grew closer and closer to their climax.

With one last moaning cry, the two finished in a shuddering orgasm.

Hicca let out a long groan as Dagur's warm juices filled her to the brim. She felt the liquid drip from her onto Dagur's lap, while he slowly pulled his deflated length from her.

Hicca sat in his lap, kissing his cheeks lazily as she wrapped her arms around him.

Dagur stocked her bare back, humming happily to himself. His eyes slowly looked passed her long auburn hair, towards the glowing orange dashboard, it must have turned on when they hit the horn. Suddenly, his eyes wide, and he let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Um... Hicca?"

"Hmm? Can't we stay like this for a while longer?" She answered sleepily.

"That depends. What time did your dad say you had to be home by?"

Hicca thought for a moment and turned her head to face him, "Ten. Why? What time is it?"

Dagur gave another nervous chuckle, "Eleven... Thirty."

Hicca's eyes widened, "We should probably go now."

"Agreed."

Hicca clambered into the passenger seat and awkwardly slipped her dress back on, making sure she looked presentable, fixing her shoes, jacket and hair. Dagur tucked himself back into his jeans, then climbed over the armrest after her. He sat in the driver's seat and made sure everything looked tidy before turning the ignition key.

Once they reached Hicca's home, her father was standing by the door waiting for them. His arms were crossed over his chest, making himself look even bigger and angrier than normal, Dagur decided to stay in the car.

Hicca checked her appearance one last time, to make sure she looked presentable. She leaned over to give Dagur a peck on the lips, "Thanks so much for tonight, it was really amazing."

Dagur grinned back at her, "I'm glad. I aim to please, cutie pie."

Hicca opened the car door and stepped out gracefully, she closed the door and poked her head through the open window, "Oh, and check under your seat when you get the chance, goodnight."

With that, Hicca turned and walked back up the drive way to her front door, Dagur watch her hips sway as she walked. Stoick let his daughter into the house giving her a small pat on the head as she passed, then he turned to face Dagur, giving the younger male a small glare. Then he turned and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Dagur couldn't help but give a small chuckle. He was just about to start the engine when he remembered what Hicca had said. He bent down and reached under the driver's seat, feeling around for whatever Hicca had hidden for him there.

Suddenly, among the scratchy carpet, he felt something soft. He pulled it out and held it in both hands to examine it. As soon as his eyes landed on the item, his face turned red and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

He was holding Hicca's pale green panties in his hand.

She had left them under his seat for him to find.

Wow.

He gave a chuckle, Hicca might just be too kicky even for him. They had only just celebrated their one year anniversary, they still had a lot of adventures ahead of them.

The End.

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Okay, that's my Tenth one shot done, Woohoo we've finally hit double digits :D**

 **If any of you have any requests for more Dagur/Hicca one shots, then let me know by leaving a comment or PM :) The next chapter has been requested by Guest, called 'In the Beginning'.**

 **Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next time :)**


End file.
